Hello, It's Me
by BeautifulDreams42
Summary: Lucas Friar fell in love with Riley Matthews. Riley fell in love with Lucas. Their unbreakable relationship, fell apart because of him. After all these years he still loves her. When Lucas gets a wedding invitation from Riley Matthews, future Mrs. Charlie Gardner, he decided to head back to New York for the wedding. After all these years, can they rekindle what they once had?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Listen to this song while reading this watch?v=rDWuqrJAyGw it inspired this whole story. I decided to publish this here since I have already done it on tumblr and wattpad. Hope you enjoy. -Jackie**

"Hey," Lucas said into the cellphone. "It's me, Lucas. I, uh, got your invitation. Wedding invitation. I don't know what to say. It's...it's... Congratulations. I'm glad you're happy. I'm glad you have your happily ever after-"

The voice message got cut off. He sighed running a hand through his hair. He looked out the window, watching streaks of color rush by. He was in New York again, after being gone for a year or two.

Honestly he lost count.

Lucas shoved his phone into his bag and a small, white rectangle with intricate gold writing caught his eye.

 _You are formally invited to Riley Matthews and Charlie Gardner's wedding on July 15, 2026._

Lucas wanted nothing more than to set the pretty invitation on fire. It was a testament of how he had lost someone precious to him. Someone he valued.

It was the end of May and he assumed the happy pair were more than excited about their wedding considering they chose a date so soon. It would happen in a couple of weeks and Lucas didn't know what to think of it.

He could feel the familiar buzzing and vibrating of his phone. He pulled it out of his bag, it flashed Farkle's face. It was one of many calls he had gotten from him and unlike the other calls, he answered this time.

"Lucas!" Farkle's voice was more mature now and held a hint of relief. "I've been trying to contact you."

"I know."

"So you heard then?" Farkle asked sadly.

"Yeah," Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes fixed on the stop Riley and him first met. It was his favorite spot in the world.

"What do you think about it?"

"She's happy...isn't she?" Lucas winced at the crack in his voice. "That's all I ever wanted. "

After a prolonged pause Farkle asked what he desperately wanted an answer to. "Are you happy?"

Lucas stayed silent. Speechless. He couldn't form any words. He knew Farkle would see through his lies, even after all these years Farkle would notice the rise of Lucas's voice, the way it cracked with uncertainty when he lied. He chose another method of throwing him off.

"Our story ended," Lucas told him. "Some stories do and that's okay. She'll start a new one."

"The story was always about you two," Farkle insisted. "Charlie is a good guy but he's not you. She _still_ loves you."

Lucas's heart stopped and his mouth dried. He still loved her. It was cruel of Farkle to say words that weren't true, especially if he knew how he felt about her after all these years.

"I broke her heart. I teared us apart," Lucas sighed running a hand through his hair. "There's no going back, Farkle. Life doesn't work like that."

Farkle started to ramble about how Charlie would never live up to Lucas and the epic love story that was Riley and Lucas.

"Stop," He said. "Just stop. She's getting married, Farkle." He felt a familiar ache in his chest. "I hope she's well and that's she's happy. We ran out of time. Tell her I said hello. I'll see you soon."

He hung up and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the cold subway window. A sea of memories and feelings came rushing into his mind. When Riley and Lucas met. Their first kiss. Their first date. The first time they said they liked each other. Their first relationship. The infamous Texas fiasco. The New Year's secret that was spilled, the one that gave him hope for them again. Their entire high school relationship and its ultimate downfall. Their broken college friendship that led to them becoming strangers. The moment he realized Charlie Gardner had finally won her over and Lucas Friar could never have Riley Matthews heart anymore.

He wished he could take back everything he did wrong, that he could stop himself from committing the biggest mistake in his life that caused him to lose the one single person who gave him her world, and made him happy. Maybe then Riley Matthews wouldn't be becoming Riley Gardner, but Riley Friar.

Except not everyone has a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Less angsty, but Charlie will make an appearance in the next part. So be prepared for that and maybe jealous Lucas.

Lucas walked the streets in a daze. He hadn't realized he had walked to a familiar place. A place that made him both happy and sad. _Topanga's._

He walked into the bakery, his nose being assaulted by all sorts of wonderful smells. He instantly recognized a familiar tall blond with a sparkly a diamond ring on her left hand and a smile her daughter definitely inherited.

She caught his eye and smiled warmly, ushering him to take a seat by the window.

"It's been a while, Lucas," She told him.

"It sure has." He said weakly.

She told him she'd be right back with a smoothie and an eclair. He watched as a group of middle schoolers came in laughing merrily and complaining about homework. A tall, slender brunette with wide innocent eyes and a somewhat muscular boy with green eyes and charming smile waited behind by the door.

The girl looked at the boy timidly, holding out her hand. The boy took it, grinning widely at her before leaning down to press his lips softly onto her forehead. There was something so innocent about them, so sweet and tender, and so achingly familiar that Lucas had to look away.

"Here you go, pumpkin," Katy brought him his smoothie and eclair and set it down on the table. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead she looked at the door with alarm.

Lucas, confused and intrigued, looked towards the door. Surely the innocent couple wasn't doing anything less than innocent.

His eyes didn't fall on the couple, but instead on a face he had once been accustomed to seeing regularly. Her brown hair was longer than he remembered, glossier and thicker too. Her face had certainly matured, but her eyes still held that childlike wonder in them that made them sparkle like jewels. She was still very fond of floral print and bright colors, her spring dress showcased that well. Her hand reached up to tuck back her hair and that's when he saw it.

It was big, shiny and every bit as lovely as she was. Her engagement ring glimmered underneath the light and he could feel his throat constrict at the sight of it. Sure, the wedding invitation had been a huge blow, but seeing her happy and the sparkly diamond ring on her finger made it all seem so tragically real.

He couldn't stop the name that tumbled out of his lips like a forbidden sin, "Riley."

Her eyes flew towards him, all trace of happiness gone and Lucas could feel every bit of hope he still had for them shatter at the way she looked at him. He had never felt so distraught, embarrassed and furious in his entire life as he felt in that moment.

She had moved on, he had seen Charlie successfully ask her to be his girlfriend in college, but even then she only agreed to a couple of dates not an official label. Now she was to be branded with the biggest label of love and commitment and it hurt to know it wasn't with him.

"Lucas," She gasped. She turned to Katy with a stoic expression. "Can we have a moment?"

Katy nodded and left, Riley took a seat immediately after. Her expression was unreadable and Lucas had never seen her eyes so dull.

"I heard your voicemail," She smiled weakly at him, wringing her hands as she continued, "I want to thank you for your congratulations. Charlie and I are glad you can make it."

He winced at the mention of Charlie. He felt a strong, hot feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he clenched his jaw knowing full well what that feeling was. He could allow himself to be jealous. She had moved on and would see be a married woman, and he would only blend into the background again. Maybe they weren't destined to be anything but friends. Except now they didn't feel like friends, but strangers.

"I'm glad to be here," He winced at the broken tone of his voice and the clarity of how it was obvious it sounded that he was lying. "You two deserve each other."

She nodded mutely, trying to collect her thoughts. "I know the announcement was sudden and you were probably busy, but I really appreciate you coming to my wedding. I'm glad your sticking around for a while considering it's a couple of weeks away."

"I'm not just here for you, Riley," He watched her flinch at his harsh tone, but she remained calm. "I have friends and family, too. I miss everyone and the city. It's my home."

"Of course," She bit her lip glancing down at her watch. "Listen I have to meet with Maya for lunch. We're all getting together at my place later for our monthly dinner and movies tradition. You should come by. I know you're staying with Zay, he told me he'd ask you if you'd want to come but I figured I'd ask right now. I hope you can make it. Charlie really wants to see you."

She got up, brushing the skirt of her floral dress and beaming at Lucas. She abruptly pulled him into a hug. He tensed up at the feel of her arms wrapped around him but he quickly softened into her touch. He could smell her flowery perfume and feel her warmth radiating off her and onto him. The hug was too brief for his liking as she was already pulling away.

He felt like he was being shoved into a tub full of ice as she let go. Her eyes were misty and a weak smile graced her lips. She gazed at him tenderly, and he felt the onslaught of butterflies fluttering in his stomach as she stared at him with those hopeful eyes. He suddenly felt like he was in middle school again and like everything was right in the world.

Until a sparkle flitted through his peripheral vision. Her ring. The harsh reality of it all came crashing on him like an icy avalanche. She no longer was his to love.

"It was nice seeing you, Lucas." She smiled at him, before strolling to the exit.

He watched her go. He always watched her go and just like every other time, she took a piece of his heart with her.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He let Zay drag him out to Riley and Charlie's apartment for their monthly movie night. He remembered when Lucas and Riley had first suggested this to the group, now it was Riley and Charlie's thing.

"It'll be fun," Zay insisted for the tenth time. "I know it might be a bit awkward at first, but everyone wanted to see you."

They knocked on the door and Lucas was surprised to see Maya answer it. Her hair was still the same, but she had gotten a bit taller and her face had more angles to it. She smiled warmly at him and pulled him into the small, luxurious apartment. She hugged him tightly and then proceeded to do the same with Zay.

"It's been so long, Huckleberry." She grinned leading them into the spacious living room. Lucas was happy to hear the nickname she dubbed him with so long ago. "Josh is in the kitchen helping Riley with the snacks, Farkle is in the bathroom, Smackle isn't here yet and…" She paused, her smile faltering as she glanced at Lucas warily. "Well, Charlie went to rent some movies."

Lucas nodded politely, she gave her shoulder a squeeze and then her and Zay launched into an argument on who was sitting where. Farkle had stepped into the living room, his eyes finding Lucas rapidly and he quickly pulled him into a corner. Maya and Zay followed.

"Okay we don't have much time," Farkle stated glancing in the direction of the kitchen. "Josh is keeping Riley busy. Charlie will be here soon. Team meeting."

Lucas looked around confused, they all wore determined expressions on their faces.

"Lucas we know you still love Riley," Maya said. Lucas's jaw clenched and his eyes widened, but he didn't deny it. "She still loves you and if she would just admit, she'd drop Charlie. Please we need your help-"

"Need his help for what Maya?"Riley asked walking into the room with snacks and placing them on the coffee table.

As if it couldn't get more awkward for Lucas, Charlie Gardner entered the room dressed in a sophisticated polo shirt and khakis. His eyes were fixed on Lucas and then they moved towards Riley. He grinned and took her in his arms.

"Hello, my sweet," He pressed his lips passionately on hers and Lucas looked away, his heart aching painfully and he could feel a burning sensation in his eyes.

Charlie turned to Lucas with a smirk on his face as he held out his hand.

"Friar," He said in a cold tone. "Glad you can make to _our_ wedding."

Lucas took his hand, not surprised that Charlie shook his hand firmly, as if they were competing in who had the strongest hold on the other's hand. Lucas towered over Charlie easily, but that didn't stop Charlie from standing at his full height trying to surpass Lucas. He was trying to intimidate him, show dominance in the situation but Lucas wasn't having it.

"Riley wanted me here," Lucas said nonchalantly. "I will always be here for her."

Charlie nodded, his stony eyes glaring at Lucas. They all gathered together to watch the movie and Lucas got up to get another drink, Charlie followed saying they were running low on popcorn. Riley felt uneasy having the two in the kitchen at the same time but Charlie reassured her with a kiss.

"So, Friar," Charlie said as he popped the popcorn in the microwave. "Remember Semi-Formal?"

Lucas's hand tightened on the cup of water he had in his hand. He turned to face Charlie with an intense glare.

"If you're asking me if I remember you swooping into my relationship," Lucas scowled. "Yeah, I remember."

"Of course," Charlie smiled. "Riley needed someone to sweep her off her feet not someone who nearly kissed her best friend. She needs me not you."

Lucas placed the glass on the counter and whirled around pining Charlie onto the refrigerator. Charlie gasped, bewildered but then his lips formed into a cocky smirk. Lucas's fist rose, hovering over his face.

"Go ahead do it, Friar," He taunted. "Show Riley the kind of man you are. Beating up her fiance. What will she think? I'm not surprised about who you are. Like I said nearly kissing Maya, what you did to her in high school.."

Lucas pressed his hand into Charlie's chest harder, knocking his breath away. Charlie just chuckled darkly.

"That wasn't my fault, Gardner," Lucas gritted out as quietly as he could. "You and Missy set me up. I have half a mind on going and telling Riley what exactly you two did."

"What we did?" Charlie hissed. "You slept with Missy. No one forced you."

"I was drugged," Lucas snapped. "You tore apart my relationship with her. She was already insecure that she wasn't enough for me. You broke her, if you really loved her you would have never done that."

Charlie's face softened. "I did nothing," He stated sincerely. "All I know is Missy slept with you, evidence doesn't prove you innocent, Friar. It's because I love her that I helped her break contact with you. She deserves better and you were way in over your head thinking you were good enough for her. She doesn't love you, just once in your life let her be happy."

Lucas released him and he fell to the floor. Charlie quickly got up and grabbed the popcorn as the timer went off. Lucas felt like all the life in him was drained away, he felt like an empty shell. There but not existing, numb and cold.

"Is everything okay in here?" Josh asked walking in, his narrowed eyes on Charlie as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Just dandy," Charlie muttered dumping the popcorn in a bowl and stalking off.

"Yeah, I was just leaving," Lucas tried to brush past Josh, but Josh stopped him.

"Whatever he said, don't take it to heart." Josh analyzed the fury in Lucas's eyes and his clenched fist, clenched so tightly his knuckles resembled a fish's spine, bony and white.

Lucas exhaled loudly, his emotions going haywire. "What if he's right? I was never good for her, Josh. I'm just a broken cowboy from Texas with anger issues. I broke her heart and it wasn't even my fault."

"Tell her the truth" Josh stated his voice stern. "I know that you would never intentionally hurt her. Why don't you tell her the truth? Why don't you tell her you still love her?"

"Josh," Lucas sighed. "You know why. Riley deserves someone who can make her happy and that isn't me."

"If you just tell her-"

"She loves him," Lucas stated. "I saw the way they looked at each other in high school. The way they talked. She loves him and he loves her and all I've ever done is been in the way. She's getting her happy ending and I'm not stopping it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Repost, I keep having the same issue when I copy and paste these chapters from my tumblr where I initially posted this story. Sorry for that guys.**

Lucas felt like he was drowning. He felt like reality was crashing in on him, suffocating and destroying him to the point of no return. All these beautiful memories were swirling around him, taunting him, making him feel so indescribably in pain that all he could do was close his eyes and let the familiar fire of whiskey burn his throat.

He's never been much of a drinker, but all he wanted to do was forget. Forget about Charlie Gardner's words, he had left from the movie party abruptly without a word to anyone. They all understood why, except Riley, no she was far too happy with Charlie to even be able to understand his pain.

He wanted to forget her and all those dreams they had for their future. They were just broken bits of memories still clinging to him desperately no matter how badly he wanted to get rid of them. He fought so hard to get rid of them with every drink and every time he closed his eyes they came swarming in like bees buzzing in his head.

He felt the presence of someone sitting on either side of him in the bar. He didn't even look up just took another swig of his glass and kept his eyes shut. Hoping that once he opened them, he'd be back in middle school, as if it were all a horrible nightmare.

The person to his right plucked the drink out his hand and Lucas turned angrily to protest when he noticed Farkle was staring at him, his face marred with concern.

"We're worried about you," He said putting down the drink.

"We're?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, we're," Lucas twisted his body to see Zay sitting to his left. "We're all worried about you man."

"Join the club," Lucas grumbled, his hand snaking towards the drink and dumping its contents down his throat, relishing the flavor.

"Maya and Josh tried calling several times." Farkle told him. "Even Riley wanted to know why you left the get together so suddenly."

Lucas stiffened at the sound of Riley's name and beckoned the bartender for another drink. Farkle swatted the bartender away and Lucas grunted in annoyance. He wanted nothing more than to be alone and forget everything.

"Lying is bad, Farkle," Lucas muttered, staring at his empty cup. "You and I both know Riley couldn't care less about me leaving her's and Charlie's stupid movie night get together."

"She does care," Lucas swiveled in his seat to see Maya and Josh approaching him.

"Great just what I needed!" Lucas exclaimed bitterly. "More people to tell me lies and tell me what to do." He got up and faced Maya. "Tell me, do you all find it amusing seeing just how much pain you inflict on me with your stupid lies?"

Maya backed away with every harsh word Lucas spouted and Josh got in between them, shoving Lucas backwards hard. He stumbled onto the floor and everyone in the bar looked at them.

Josh helped him up, gripping his elbow and steadying him enough so he could try to pay attention to what he had to say and not trip in his clumsy, drunken stupor.

"Look man, don't yell at her," Josh said through gritted teeth. "We get it. You're in pain and angry but don't go taking all that pent up anger on people. We're not lying about Riley. She's worried sick about you and if you would answer your damn calls you'd notice that. So get your act together, Friar."

Maya stepped around Josh and grabbed Lucas's arm, gently guiding him to his former seat. "We have a plan."

"I'm not sabotaging her wedding."

Maya bit her lip. "It's not like that," Lucas gave her a pointed look. "Okay maybe it is. We just need to get her to see that Charlie isn't the right guy for her. You are. I'll mess up her dress, the catering, anything to get that wedding to not happen. She's in over her head on this one."

"Really you're resorting to chick flicks as your inspiration?" Lucas chuckled.

Maya shrugged. "I'm desperate Huckleberry."

"I have a better plan," Lucas started. "I-"

No he couldn't suggest that. It'd only leave him even more broken than he already was. He'd fall deeper and she'd just be confused. It'd all be one sided feelings, she'd still be heartbroken over Charlie.

"What is it?" Josh probed with a slight grin.

Lucas sighed, resigned. "What if we get her to fall out of love with Charlie and in love with me again?"

Zay shook his head, laughing. "Boy, your brain got fried from all that drinking and your hearing is worse than Pappy Joe's. What part of Riley still loves you are you still continuing to not understand?"

Lucas let out in an exasperated breath. "Look, I'm in on this but stop throwing around the word love please."

"Okay," Maya seemed so utterly happy, her eyes lighting up. "This is great all you have to do is be around her. Remind her of old times. The past is in the past, right?"

Lucas shrugged. He didn't feel, just reacted. "Doesn't matter as soon as this is over, I'm getting a ticket straight back home to Texas."

Zay's eyebrows furrowed and he gave him a puzzled look. "Lucas, you have the chance to get the love of your life back and you'll be running away instead?"

"She's not the love of my life." Lucas gritted through his teeth.

He knew they'd all see through his lie. Riley Matthews is an important part of his life and has been since a long time. They all knew he loved her, but she loved Charlie. Being in love with someone who loves someone else, the pain is unimaginably horrible. It felt like his heart was being scratched out of his chest with sharp knives and he felt every puncture. Unrequited love left him empty, numb and doubting his self importance.

Was he enough for Riley Matthews? No, he wasn't enough. He never was and never will be. She had someone who could take care of her and give her everything she wanted. Yet the people to claim to care about her so much want to tear that away from her.

"Wait," Lucas stood up abruptly facing Maya and Josh. "Why are you trying to rip apart Riley's future wedding? If you care about her why not want her happy?"

"This isn't about not wanting her happy," Farkle stated. "It's because we want her happy that we're doing this."

"Luke, believe me Charlie ain't the right guy for Riley," Zay said.

Farkle nodded in agreement. "He's right. Charlie is an egotistical, annoying, over controlling, belittling-"

"Creepy creep creep." Lucas finished for him and Farkle grinned.

Lucas's brain went fuzzy with memories of their last New Years in middle school. He remembered calling Charlie Gardner a creepy creep creep out of jealous, though his brain wasn't as censored as his mouth. It was weird how life liked to repeat itself, even then Charlie had been with Riley, not him.

"He's a total Gaston!" Maya exclaimed. "Riley needs a Prince Adam to sweep her off her feet. That my friend is you," She whacked Lucas on the arm. "Now go hail a cab and go see your Belle. She's still awake and Gaston is out of town." Maya gave him a push towards the door.

As Lucas walked out the bar and into the crisp late spring air, his mind was still focused on the mentioned of Disney character's. They all saw him as Prince Adam, the one who ended up with Belle, but the forgot he was the Beast too. Lucas was an untamed beast, but he didn't think he was the good guy of the story. He wasn't Riley's Prince, but he always saw her as _his_ Princess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I have never been to New York so every place in here and streets I had to Google them and I decided that Riley will remain living in Greenwich Village considering that might have been the place she called home her whole life. This one along with Part 1 are definitely my favorite so far. Expect more Charlie for the next part.**

Lucas took a taxi all the way over to Riley's Greenwich Village apartment on Minetta Lane. He remembered how she told him a long time ago that she wanted an apartment near Washington Square Park, she loved that park and it wasn't far from NYU which she had attended.

He waited for her to open the door, it was late but Maya had insisted she was awake.

She opened the door, dressed in sweatpants and a lilac sweater, her hair was pulled back in a bun and her face brightened at the sight of Lucas.

"Hey," He felt his throat constrict at seeing her beautiful, glowing face.

Suddenly he felt like he was back in middle school, nervous and dumbfounded. She had that effect on him.

"Hi," She smiled, she gestured inside her apartment, "Please come in."

He awkwardly walked in, remembering the last time he had been here he had stormed out in a angry haste all due to Charlie Gardner.

"Want something to drink?" She asked timidly.

"Water is fine." He needed something pure, not as harsh as the assortment of alcoholic beverages he had guzzled at the bar.

She nodded and went into the kitchen as he started walking around her apartment. It was for the most part homey and bright, but very elegant at the same time. She had small plants and colorful flowers around all with hand painted flower pots, all drawn by her he assumed. She had drawings Maya had gifted her with and many pictures of friends and family on her shelves.

His eyes were drawn to one in particular. It was of them back in high school during a snowy walk in Central Park. They were standing on long stretch of glimmering snow, laughing as Riley blew snow onto Lucas's face. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement, crinkled from being caught in the midst of laughter. She had snowflakes clinging to her hair and eyelashes, he remembered capturing that moment to memory as he had never seen her so happy and beautiful.

What threw him off was his own face. He couldn't remember the last time he was as happy as he had been when that picture was shot. He was positively glowing and grinning ear to ear. They looked so happy and in love. They had been. Shortly after, everything fell apart.

The calm before the storm, he thought bitterly.

His eyes wandered past the pictures she had with everyone else and onto one that made his heart twist. It was her and Charlie in a luxurious restaurant. They were happy and Riley was showing her engagement ring to the camera and Charlie was kissing the side of her head lovingly.

They looked like the perfect couple.

"That was in Florence, Italy," Riley said walking towards him with a glass of water. "He had just proposed to me in this upscale restaurant. It took him a while to get it out, because according to him nothing went as planned." She smiled fondly at the memory.

He felt so uncomfortable that he wished Mr. Matthews was here to kick him out of her apartment like old times, going as far to even have one show taken away from him.

"That's…nice." He grunted, slurping his water. "You two look happy."

Her mouth twisted into a firm line and she nodded once. "It seems so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He tossed her an inquiring look.

She sighed and sat crossed legged on her couch. Lucas followed suit, placing the cup on the coffee table.

After a moment of silence she said, "It means it's complicated."

"Does it have to be?"

"No," She bit down on the side of her lip. "He's always gone on business trips. I get kind of lonely here. It's gotten to the point that even when he's here…" Her face went blank and realization dawned in her eyes, as if she just had this extraordinary epiphany. "It doesn't feel right. When he holds me and kisses me, it feels off. I shouldn't feel cold and lonely but I do."

Lucas looked away from her not knowing what to say.

She swallowed tensely and continued, "My heart still has this gaping hole in it and I don't know what to think of it!" Her hands flew around emphasizing her words. "I love him don't I?"

Lucas remained silent. He glanced back at her distressed face and quickly got up. "Let's go."

"W-what?" She stood up slowly, confused and anxious. "I just told you that I'm basically questioning my love for Charlie, and you want to go off somewhere on an adventure like we're in some Disney movie?"

"Yeah," He grinned. "Riley, you're stressed." He couldn't believe he was about to say this but the devastating look on her face had him grasping at straws. "You love Charlie. There's nothing you should be questioning. This whole wedding thing is just stressing you out, so I'm taking you out."

"Right now?" She glanced up at the clock she had hanging on her wall. "Lucas it's nearly 11 o'clock!"

He shrugged. "It's not that late for where we're going." He led the way to the door and Riley followed reluctantly.

They took a short walk towards Washington Square Park. It was breathtaking at night and Riley reminisced at all her memories she had here with all her friends. Being here with Lucas after so long, it made her feel things that had been dormant for too long.

They sat on the fountain, watching the water shoot out, aglow from all the lighting.

"I miss the city but I like Texas's starry sky," Lucas said gazing at the dark sky with a few points of light sprinkled erratically.

"It was so beautiful when we went," She beamed, then remembering what happened in Texas and frowned. "I just wish we had seen the stars there under better circumstances."

"We can now." Her eyes were fixed on the stars, so she didn't notice the all-consuming look of adoration Lucas was giving her. "Something as beautiful should be looked at. It should be valued. Never ignored or forgotten, it's too beautiful not to be noticed. Too extraordinary."

He cleared his throat realizing he wasn't speaking about the stars anymore. Riley had a talent of always diverting his attention. He could get lost in her beauty, even facing something so immensely beautiful as the night sky. Nothing could compare to her.

"So did Dr. Friar enjoy the starry Texan sky all these years?" She asked as she dipped her fingers in the fountain and flicked water on him.

He laughed, a true, throaty laughed that resounded and exploded with emotions. "It sounds so weird," He wrinkled his nose appreciatively. "You calling me doctor. I did though, when I wasn't busy in the clinic."

"I'm proud of you," She gifted him with a dazzling smile. "I always knew you could accomplish anything."

"That's because you were always there to cheer me on," He began to trace patterns in the water unconsciously as he spoke. "Always believing me, even when people doubted me."

"Remember Pluto Lucas?" She turned to look at him sheepishly. Her eyes reflecting the starry sky and illuminated fountain.

He nodded and she continued, "Becoming a veterinarian it was your dream. Pluto is believing in something out there no matter what anybody says. You believed in it and I believed in you. I will always believe in you, Lucas."

Lucas could feel his heart squeezing its way through his throat. He felt dazed. He felt buoyant. He might have been staring at the stars earlier but now he felt like he was soaring amongst them. She believed in him still after all this time. After everything they went through.

She compared his dream to Pluto. He had a Pluto too. A dream so far out of reach, yet so close. Something that he believed in so much he'd pour his heart and soul into it. A vision of beauty so extraordinary and magical, so surreal. He believed in them. They are his Pluto.

He could see it now, gazing into her sparkling eyes, what everyone had pushed him to see. They could still be something. They still had a chance. His impossible thing was suddenly possible and he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing. She took her phone out of her pocket and answered quickly, "Hi…yeah…I'm great just looking at the sky," She tossed him a smile. She suddenly faltered and her eyes were distant before crashing back to reality. "Of course, honey…I miss you too. I know…Yes."

She paused as the voice on the other side rattled on about something Lucas couldn't hear. He just stared directly at her, gauging her intense reactions and ignoring his spinning head and his chest filled with hope.

Her eyes misted over and she smiled adoringly. She began to speak again, her voice swelled with emotion. "I love you, too, Charlie."

Lucas looked away then. He wished he could have never heard what she had just said. He wanted nothing more than to be elsewhere. Of course she still loved him. She was just scared. Riley was scared of losing people, which made her scared of taking the next step. She was just scared of taking the biggest step of all: marriage.

How could he ever thought of her possibly not loving Charlie but loving him? No, he's not the Prince of the story. Charlie is and he felt like he was being written out of her story all too soon.

"Sorry about that," She sniffled. "I've just been so emotional lately."

Lucas didn't respond. He couldn't force his mouth to move. He couldn't even get his brain to function well enough to string a simple word.

"You were right Lucas."

He looked up at her questioningly. Although, he wished she could see how utterly broken he felt. For her to feel an inkling of what she had once felt for him. He felt like he was drowning and dying and she was very much breathing and living.

"I was stressed," She laughed. "Too stressed really. So stressed about the wedding I was questioning what I feel for Charlie. I love Charlie, how could I not?"

That was the breaking point and Lucas couldn't move. He was immobile and distressed. He just smiled weakly at her.

Her stomach rumbled and she giggled. "Wanna get some late night food at the diner nearby?"

He nodded and stood up, extending his hand to help her. They walked towards the Washington Square Diner in silence. Lucas couldn't even look at Riley and Riley felt like she couldn't pretend that everything was fine anymore.

If Lucas had really looked at her-not just hear the fake adoration in her voice and her fake smile-he would have noticed she wasn't fine. The truth is she was breaking just like him. It was all smiles and fairytale living with Charlie, he wasn't her Prince. He was more of a Hans. A vision of dreams on the outside, but a raging nightmare on the inside. She didn't feel like a real person around him, but a puppet being pulled by the strings and she had to go along with it.

She wanted to believe that she could have a happy ending, but that dream was getting further and further away. She stopped believing in fairy tales along time ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley and Lucas made it to the dinner in a short amount of minutes, they both awkwardly took up a booth. The place was quite nice and had couple of people scattered about, night owls looking for a late night meal. They ordered their meals and once they got them, ate in silence. Riley fed up with the silence decided to bring up something she wanted to know.

She cleared her throat and sipped on water. "So how's your girlfriend?"

Lucas glanced up bewildered by her interrupting the peaceful silence, his sandwich half way towards his mouth. "I'm sorry what?"

"Your girlfriend?" She tried again this time louder and clearer.

"What girlfriend?" Lucas took a swig of his coke and tossed her an innocent smile.

"Oh don't kid me, Friar." She rolled her eyes and tossed a french fry at him. It bounced off his chest and onto the table. "I mean look at you," She gestured towards him and gave him a knowing look.

Lucas laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement and a cocky smirk formed on his lips. "What you mean by that?"

"Oh you know what I mean," She giggled. "You're amazing in every way and there is no way you're still single."

Lucas shook his head. "Nope," He told her taking a quick bite of his sandwich. "No girlfriend. Honestly, the whole dating thing in general hasn't been my thing in a while. A couple of awkward dates sure, but nothing serious."

"Oh," Riley said, her eyes showing an emotion that Lucas thought he was imagining. She seemed relieved by the new information.

Lucas shrugged. "I'm not really sure there's someone for me." Not anymore that is, he thought looking directly at Riley.

She stretched a tentative hand towards his and grasped it gently, a kind smile gracing her face. "There's someone out there for everyone," She told him, her voice soft and warm, wrapping him up like a blanket on a cold December night. "Good things come to those who wait. Something worth having takes time and life is a long story."

Lucas's eyes locked with hers and he felt his breath tangle up in his throat. She felt equally as breathless. There was something there, something neither could see, but they felt every bit of it. A warm surge that coursed through them that started from their touching hands. Their gaze was stuck on each other, a gaze that can only be described as soft summer rain.

What they had always felt like that. It was serene, refreshing and reinvigorating. Being with each other felt like going days being in a drought and finally feeling the drizzle of a summer rain on your back, the coolness of it slipping down your back and washing you in renewed energy. It was growth. Knowing each other was them flourishing like plant when it had water. Lucas knew that now and all he wanted was this annual drought to be washed away by the familiar summer rain that was Riley Matthews.

"What if I had someone and I lost them?" His eyes bore into hers with great intensity and she felt so utterly befuddled.

She swallowed and took a moment to respond, trying to reorganize her brain. "Well," She looked around the room, not being able to take the intensity in his eyes. "You don't give up on someone you love, Lucas."

"What if they already gave up on you?"

Riley's eyes snapped back to his and she pulled her hand away. He looked down at where her hand had been, hurt, but he swallowed it back and kept his expression stoic. He felt it crumbling at her distressed look and manic blinking. He braced himself for her onslaught of ticking bombs.

"Lucas," She whispered. "I've moved on."

Even though he had been prepared, it was painful blow.

She looked at him with watery eyes and he knew his eyes were equally as wet. "Lucas...I love Charlie." Her voice broke, it didn't seem sincere. Forced. But that could just be him hoping for the impossible.

He suddenly felt angry. He felt a heat burn through him so fiery it could rival the sun. Riley had never seen that fury in his eyes before, it was completely unrestrained and all-consuming.

He laughed bitterly, a harsh scowl marring the gentle features. "Oh please Riley not everything is about you."

His voice was venom and she was being poisoned.

The few people in the diner glanced over at their booth with curious eyes.

"Lucas stop it right now," She warned struggling to not break down and cry.

"What am I your child now?" He snarled. "Are you mad that I'm saying the truth?" He paused, his calculating eyes sweeping over her. "The world doesn't revolve around you Riley! I get it. You're happy. I guess what we had meant nothing to you?"

"Lucas what we had was special."

"It was," He nodded in agreement. "But it means nothing to what you have with Charlie right?" He paused. "Tell me Riley does he make you happy?"

A tear trailed down her face and she hesitated. "Y-yes."

"Tell me the truth? Does he make you happy Riley? Tell me the truth and I'll leave you alone."

She paused, her lips moving and forming words that her heart didn't agree with. "Yes! He does Lucas. He didn't cheat on me with Missy Bradford and he was always there."

"I was there," Lucas said softly. "I've always been there Riley. I will always be."

"What about Missy huh?" She laughed humorlessly.

Lucas didn't know what to say. Missy had drugged him at a party, got him naked and in a motel bed and had gotten someone to take pictures. She claimed that Lucas had cheated on Riley with her during one of their fights. Lucas had figured out it wasn't true, but by then Riley couldn't look at him. Seeing her like that, seeing her so vulnerable and damaged it struck something in him. It wasn't the first time he had hurt her.

Riley had always felt insecure about their relationship but he had too. He knew he wasn't good enough for Riley, so he played it up. He went along with the cheating scandal. She eventually forgave him, but couldn't trust him with her heart. Their friendship chipped away, the once beautiful foundation of their relationship broken into pieces because he felt like sooner or later she'd find someone better.

Everyone always thought Riley's insecurity would end their relationship, but in the end it was his. That's what got him yelling at her in a small New York diner. He was angry, but not at her for finding love, but at him for being scared enough that it caused him to let go of his love.

"I should go," She stood up quickly, her voice thick with emotion. She made her way towards the door and he didn't stop her, too deep in his thoughts.

She turned with a sad smile and heartbreak written in her eyes, "I used to wonder how my life would be like if we were still together," She paused as a fresh set of tears fell down her face. "I realized that you left me because I was never good enough for you. I hope you find someone worth your time and don't let them go."

She left Lucas sitting there in the booth, his mind going over what had just happened. He didn't mean to get so worked up. He was mad at himself. Mad at Missy Bradford for breaking them apart in the first place, though he definitely kept up with appearances there. He was mad at Charlie Gardner for being the keeper of Riley's heart.

He made his way to the same bar he had been earlier that night. He didn't care, he just wanted to forget. To let all the anger dissipate. He was so mad and all he could do was break down and let the world tear him apart for his mistakes.

Riley, though she tried not to, broke down also. She rushed into her apartment tossing pillows angrily and crying softly under the moonlight streaming from her bedroom window. Her phone buzzed and she realized it was Charlie again. She calmed herself down enough to answer.

"Charlie, hi," She hoped he couldn't hear the way her voice sounded so broken.

"Riley," He said merrily. "How are you?"

"Good," She struggled with the word, she was anything but good.

"You don't sound good," He paused. "Riley what is it?"

"It's...it's Lucas," She started. "He came over and it was a mistake, Charlie."

"What was?" There was an edge to his voice and she winced.

"Letting him in," She said hollowly. "I saw him earlier and-"

"What have I told you, baby?" His voice was sickly sweet and it made her feel like a child. "Lucas Friar was never worth your time. Riley he doesn't care. He didn't value you, not like I do. Riley, sweetie, both you and I know he doesn't love you."

Riley remained quiet. She leaned back on the edge of her bed, breathing in shallowly.

He continued, "Riley not everyone can handle your...unique personality," He said slowly. "You're lucky to have me. I love you, you know I do. Stop being so naive and see him for what he is."

Riley sniffled, she didn't want to be lectured by Charlie. Not now.

"I gotta go, sweetheart," He said. "I don't want you seeing Lucas Friar again. I don't like my future wife hanging around with her ex-boyfriend. What would our acquaintances say if they saw you with him?" He heard her sniffle again. "Don't cry, sweetie. Although, you deserve it for seeking out, Friar. I'll talk to you later. I love you, don't forget that."

Riley hung up the phone and crawled into her bed, letting all her emotions overpower her. She cried silently wishing that everything would just stop hurting so much.

* * *

 **Note: Yes, Charlie is emotionally abusive. We'll see more of that later. Lucas is still having some anger issues. Riley still loves Lucas, but is being influenced by Charlie and she's overpowered by her insecurity, as is Lucas. Will there be a wedding or not? The story is far from over.**


	7. Chapter 7

Days went by, Lucas hadn't left Zay's apartment. He stayed in the guest room, curled up on the bed just thinking. Josh, Farkle, and Maya came by but he wouldn't talk to them. He'd just sit on the bed as they begged for him to open the door.

Maya had gone to see Riley after Zay had told her that Lucas mentioned a fallout between them. Riley was a bright and sunshiney as ever. She was busy dealing with wedding stuff and would just brush off Maya whenever she tried to talk about Lucas.

It was harder to broach the subject when Charlie arrived back to New York. He had been hovering over Riley for the past days, whispering in her ear and giving her loving pecks on the cheek. He'd look at Maya with disdain when Riley wasn't looking.

Finally, Maya had gotten Riley by herself. They were looking at potential bridesmaids dresses in a fancy boutique. Riley was hoping to find a soft lilac gown for all her bridesmaids, while Maya was just trying to get her to talk.

"Riles?" Maya asked as she looked through the gowns.

"Yes, peaches?" Riley gave her a warm smile.

"What happened between you and Ranger Rick?"

Riley stopped abruptly, the gown she had slipping through her fingers. "Nothing. Nothing happened, Maya."

"Like I believe that," She muttered. "Zay says he's really upset. I've gone to see him and he won't leave his room."

Riley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Maya," She said softly, as she slowly opened her eyes. "We had a fight. We said things to each other. I brought up Missy and he brought up Charlie. I think inviting him was mistake, Maya."

"Yeah inviting the love your life to your wedding is definitely a good idea."

"I don't love him," She hissed. "He certainly doesn't love me."

"Oh, sweet naive Riley," Maya shook her head. "Of course, Huckleberry still loves you!"

Riley had opened her mouth to respond when her phone dinged. Riley glanced at it to see it was a message from Charlie.

"Maya I'm going to have reschedule this," She told her as she gave her the lilac gown. "Can you tell the lady at the counter to put this one on my list of potential dresses? Please."

"Where are you going?"

"Charlie invited me to lunch," Riley told her as she made her way to the door. "He wants to talk and I think it's urgent."

Maya groaned at the mention of Cheese Souffle spoiling her plans but she let Riley go. She quickly called Josh to talk to him.

"I need you to go get Lucas out of his funk," Maya said. "Riley is one step closer to committing the biggest mistake in her life. I don't want her marrying the epitome of evil. Call Farkle and Zay, I've got a plan."

"Am I going to regret this?" Josh sighed through the other line.

"Will you regret helping Riley go towards her happiness?"

"No, of course not!" Josh exclaimed, then paused. "Maya, are we going to potentially end up in the police station again?"

"It happened one time, Matthews!" She hissed aggravated. "No. Maybe. Look just get the boys together at Zay's apartment. I'll be there soon."

"Gotcha Gorgeous," Josh hung up the phone.

Riley entered the small elegant restaurant and the waiter led her outdoors, where Charlie waited skimming through the menu. Riley sat down in the seat opposite of his and smiled.

"You took a while to get here," He said placing the menu on the table. "I don't like to be kept waiting, sweetie."

"I was on the other side of town," She said picking up her menu, trying to not to concentrate on Charlie's gaze fixed on her. "Maya and I were dress shopping."

"You sure you weren't with, Friar," Charlie said gauging her reaction. "You two always seem to have a habit of crawling back to each other. I wouldn't be surprised if you two…got friendly again."

"Are you implying I'd cheat?" Riley snapped, her eyes narrowing at Charlie.

Charlie threw his hands up. "I'm not implying anything," He leaned closer and rested his elbows on the table. "You brought it up, sweetie. I'm not saying you would do that, but I am a big time CEO, darling, potential candidate for mayor. It wouldn't look right if my future wife was throwing herself at some lowlife."

"Lowlife?" She couldn't believe what Charlie was saying. "Look, Charlie you more than anyone know what I went through when Lucas cheated on me with Missy. How could you even imply that I'd cheat on you?" She was genuinely hurt that he could even come up with such idea.

Charlie's face softened and he took her hand in his. "I know, sweetie. I just love you so much it'd hurt if you weren't mine," He traced small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "I know that you would never cheat on me."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"It's your fault," He stated simply, his eyes devoid of emotion. "If you wouldn't have ran off with Lucas Friar I wouldn't be this mad at you, sweetie. I love you, but I don't like that you're running off with him and I'd rather you not see him. What kind of a man can love someone who is still stupidly in love with someone who doesn't care about her?"

Riley flinched at his words but he continued mercilessly, "I've told you several times I love you, but sometimes I question it. You make me question it when you pull stunts like these."

"He found me!" Riley felt like exploding.

"You invited him!" He said. "Do you love me, Riley?"

"Yes."

"Then disinvite him." Charlie's eyes were hard and his face was set in a scowl.

"C-charlie I can't." She faltered, casting her eyes downward not wanting to see Charlie's furious expression.

"Why not? You still love him is that it?"

"O-of c-course not!" She insisted feebly, wringing her hands underneath the table. "Charlie he's my friend. Why can't you accept that?"

"I do," He said simply, his phone started buzzing. "I'm going to get this, I'll be right back." Seeing her so distraught he placed a tender kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I guess I just felt jealous." With that he went to take the call.

Charlie wasn't always this way. He was once this sweet guy that wanted nothing more than to sweep her off her feet. Their firsts dates had been nice, it wasn't until she had mentioned Lucas once that he had gotten so furious he had started a shouting match with her and had accidentally broken her favorite vase. She sure made not to mention Lucas near him again and he repeatedly had blamed it all on a bad day. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when she had said that she had invited them to their wedding had he gotten so mad. She reassured him plenty of times, but with recent events she assumed Charlie felt threatened by Lucas.

Riley didn't think he should be threatened. There was nothing going on between Riley and Lucas. Riley will soon be married and Lucas would eventually find the right girl. That idea didn't settle well with her, but she couldn't keep dwelling on her feelings for Lucas. Feelings that had been dormant until she had seen Lucas after all these years.

Charlie stepped off into a corner, making sure Riley couldn't hear before answering.

"What do you want?" He hissed, cupping the speaker side with his hand. "You can't just call whenever you want especially right now, I was with Riley!"

"Right, I'm the mistress," A female voice said through gritted teeth from the other side. Her voice was like sin and Charlie nearly winced at the angry edge she had to it. "I'm not allowed to call. I'm sorry if I interrupted your lovey dovey time with the Ditzy Princess of Sunshine Land."

"Don't call her that Missy!" Charlie snarled, his eyes flashing. "What did you call me for?"

"I heard Lucas Friar was in town." He could tell she was smirking on the other end.

"Why is everyone so in love with that idiot?" Charlie snapped.

"I'm not," Missy stated briskly. "He dumped me. No one had ever dumped me before. I just thought that if Lucas is in town, it's only a matter of time before Riley eloped with him."

"That won't happen!"

"You sure about that Charlie?" Missy laughed bitterly. "You can't expect her to be with you with her around. She'll leave you at the alter. I have an idea."

"What are you proposing?" He perked up, a little intrigued about what she was suggesting.

"I think that history likes to repeat itself," She said her voice disgustingly sugary. "We broke them apart once, why not again?"

Charlie's lips quirked up into a devilish smirk. "I'm in."

Meanwhile, Josh and Zay had hauled Lucas out of the guest room and into the bathroom. He hadn't showered in days and Zay insisted he was stinking up the room. After Lucas had showered and had a large lunch, they all sat down in the living room hoping to discuss their plan fully now and hopefully succeed this time around.

"I'm sick and tired of all this," Lucas told them after a moment of prolonged silence. "She's marrying Charlie and I'm going home afterwards."

"New York is your home," Zay screeched. "I remember how many times you'd tell me you loved it here! All the opportunities, all your friends. You have so many good memories."

"Along with bad ones," Lucas said glancing down at his clasped hands on his lap. "Look, you guys I messed up my relationship with Riley a long time ago and something's can't be fixed.

"Tell them." Josh commanded, his voice assertive. "Lucas tell them or I will."

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked looking at Josh then her eyes snapped to Lucas. "What is he talking about?"

"Josh," Lucas warned, his eyes pleading him to stop.

"Lucas never cheated on Riley," Josh blurted. "Missy set him up, but Lucas thought that he wasn't good enough for Riley and he thought that Riley could be someone else. So he went along with it all. Other things were thrown into the mix and it was disastrous."

"What?" Maya blanched. "You mean Riley was hurting all this time and you never even did anything?"

"Look Maya it's so much more than that!" Lucas protested.

"Yeah it is!" Maya yelled angrily, she stood up and began pacing around the small living room. "We all thought Riley would be the one not to take your relationship further, because she was insecure. When it was really you? You guys were always so afraid of losing each other, but you let it happen! You broke her Lucas."

"I know," He sighed hanging his head low in shame.

"Fix her." Maya said with force. "Fix all of this Lucas. You need to tell her. She needs to know."

Lucas stood up, frustration radiating off him. "You think it'll change anything?" He bellowed, the vein on his neck protruding and his face flushed scarlet with rage."You think with me suddenly admitting to never cheating will fix everything like magic? If anything she'll be furious, Maya! I lied to her! How can you possibly not get that?"

He stepped closer to her, breathing rapidly as his nostrils flared. "She's marrying Charlie Gardner not me! She loves him not me!"

"Back off, Friar!" Josh yanked Lucas away from Maya. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lucas glanced around the room to see Zay and Farkle looking at him with apprehensive expressions. Maya was wide eyed and her face pale, Josh stood hovering next to her his body tense and his jaw clenched.

Lucas backed away slowly, feeling remorse flood him.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I've had a random bouts of anger lately and I shouldn't have yelled at you Maya…again."

"It's okay, Ranger Rick," She said a small smile playing on her lips. "You can repay me by going to talk to Riley."

He did just that. Lucas was waiting for Riley by her door. He wanted to leave, but at the same time he wanted to clear the air with her. He didn't think she'd be coming any time soon. She's probably out with Charlie, he thought bitterly.

"This is stupid," He muttered. He was about to leave when a familiar voice drifted to his ears.

"Lucas?" He looked up to see Riley making his way towards him with a couple of bags.

Her eyes were slightly red and her skin blotchy, but she still managed to give him a glowing smile.

"Riley, hi," His lips felt dry and he licked them quickly, trying to find something else to say.

"Why don't we go in?" She said moving towards her door to unlock it.

Once inside, she dropped everything onto the couch and turned to face him. There was a look on her face he couldn't decipher. His eyes flickered around the room, he felt so nervous.

"He let out a gush of air. I'm sorry about everything."

"I'm sorry too," She ran to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

He stiffened under his touch at first, but soon melted in her arms. He wounded his arms around her and held her firmly against his body. He had missed her touch so much and she had missed the way she felt so secure in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, until Lucas felt a bit of wetness on his shirt. She was crying in his arms.

He pulled back, cradling her face in his hands gently. He tenderly wiped the tears away, but that only made her cry harder.

"Don't cry, Riley," He murmured.

"How did we end up like this?" She sobbed. "I never wanted to lose you, Lucas. Why does it feel like I lost you?"

"I'm still here," He said softly. "It's my fault it feels that way, Riley. I have something to tell you and you'll be upset and angry, but I need you to understand."

"What is it Lucas?" Her eyes were shimmering with tears and worry.

"I never cheated on you with Missy," He revealed. "I was scared. I was scared you'd eventually leave me when you realized that I wasn't good enough for me. She tried to break us apart and it worked. I thought I had cheated on you until she confessed to Josh and me she hadn't after we found evidence.

"I begged Josh to not tell you," He continued. "I hated seeing you so hurt, but I knew that if you stayed with me you'd be miserable. How can someone as wonderful as you ever love someone like me?"

He choked on his words as he felt a trickle of tears slip down his face. His eyes bored into her eyes and he felt himself drown in them.

"I know how you felt," She said through her tears. "I felt the same way, Lucas. I thought how can someone so amazing love a wide-eyed goofball."

"You're extraordinary, Riley," He said caressing her cheeks. "You're unique, beautiful, and one of a kind. Riley…I love you." His eyes went wide with his own confession.

"W-what?" Riley didn't think she heard him correctly.

Lucas decided to throw caution to the wind. "I love you, Riley Matthews."

Riley gasped, her eyes twinkling but before she can even say anything Lucas had pressed his lips onto hers. Lucas Friar was kissing Riley Matthews.

* * *

 **Another note: Charlie and Missy will start their own plan. Lucas and Riley kissing? What will happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

Her mouth was soft against his as his hand slipped onto her neck and up into her hair, knotting his fingers in her thick hair. She stood immobile in his arms, but soon gave in. Her mouth worked with his furiously, all their emotions pouring over them like a rush of rain. She clinged onto him tightly as if he'd disappear if she let go, her hands ruffling his hair. One of his hands fell onto the small of her back, pressing her closer to him.

She gasped delightedly and kissed him harder. She could smell his musky scent and feel the way his muscles contracted under her touch as she pressed a single hand on his chest. Under her palm, she could feel his heart thrashing wildly. He whirled her around and her back collided with the wall.

He began to pepper tender kisses on her jaw and then descended towards her neck. She hummed appreciatively and he gripped her hips firmly. She could feel his thick hair tickling her nose and she nearly giggled.

Charlie had never once kissed her with so much love and passion.

Oh no Charlie!

"Charlie," She gasped, pushing Lucas off of her.

"W-what?" Lucas was delirious, completely drunk in her love and all he wanted was to kiss her again.

"Lucas," She licked her lips, trying to keep her eyes wide open and her breathing even. "You shouldn't have...we can't-" She struggled with her words, her mind still swirling from the kiss. She breathed in lightly and spoke, "Lucas we can't be doing this."

He looked at her crestfallen, a feeling of desperation bubbling inside him. "You can't tell me you didn't feel that too?"

He grabbed her hand and she flinched at the way it made her insides squirm. His large warm, calloused hand encompassed her hand and she felt an explosion off inside her. He pressed her hand onto his chest and she could feel his erratic heartbeat.

"Every time I see you my heart does this," He murmured. "Every single time. Since the moment I first met you, you made my heart jump. I got to know you and I never expected someone like you to exist. Before that day you fell into my lap, I thought that someone like you can only exist in my dreams."

"Lucas-"

"Please," He pleaded softly, her eyes flickered onto his shoes and with his other hand he brought her chin up to see eye-to-eye. "There are some moments you're going to remember forever, meeting you was one of those moments. We've had so many moments Riley, and I want to have many more and I know you do too. I know you feel the same way I feel about you."

"I was scared Riley," He admitted. "So scared of you realizing I wasn't good enough for you. I'm still scared. Scared that I'll lose you forever to Charlie Gardner. Riley you can't marry him."

"Lucas I can't do what you want me to do," She yanked her hand away from his chest. "I can't do that to Charlie. Lucas I care so much about you, I just need time. Please. I need time to wrap my head around this. It's too much."

"I understand," He nodded walking towards the door.

"Wait!" He turned around to face Riley.

She was biting her lip nervously. "I know after what just happened, this doesn't seem right of me to ask, but would you like to stay for supper? Or is it too early for that? I mean we don't have to eat anything if you don't want to."

"Riley," He sighed stepping closer to her.

"I'm sorry," She squeaked. "I know I am so stupid," Her hands flew to slap her forehead. "We kiss, I tell you I need time, then I invite you for dinner. That's a recipe for disaster and heartache. I just get so lonely and being with you...it helps."

Lucas let out a gust of air and forced a grin on his face. "So, what's for dinner?"

Charlie Gardner sat in his boxers on the edge of bed off in a motel somewhere, pondering about what to do about Lucas Friar. Missy shot up upright, rolling up the duvet to cover herself, she planted a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be such a party pooper," She giggled. "Charlie, Riley isn't going to go running off to Lucas, believe me."

"You said you had plan." He grunted. "What is it?"

"The same as the first," She ran her fingers along his spine and he shivered. "Let them get close, Charlie."

Charlie stiffened. "Why the hell would I do that?" He growled.

"The more the get close, the bigger the heartache," She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Charles think! Let them become friends, but you keep sweeping her off her feet. She'll feel guilty she's hanging out with him if you do everything correctly. Then once they're at the point we want them, I'll work my magic again!"

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked hesitantly.

Missy slid her finger under his chin and turned it so he can look at her. "Of course, baby. It worked once, it'll definitely work again. Now it's me time."

She attacked his lips then, kissing him with fervor and Charlie kissed back. His thoughts of his fiancee evaporating away.

"Tea?" Riley asked as she held up the kettle.

"Yes, please," She walked towards the dining table and filled up a mug of tea for Lucas. "Is this the one I gave you?" He glanced down at the mug that had a sun with an inspiring quote.

"Yeah," She replied sitting across from him. "It's my favorite. I remember you gave it to be on my birthday back in high school."

"I remember that day!" He laughed at the memory. "We had planned a surprise party for you but Zay ended up telling you."

"He asked if I wanted to hear a good story," She giggled.

"You said yes."

"He blabbed about it," She said. "He told me he couldn't hold in any longer. So he told me everything."

"So by the time you showed up it wasn't a surprise!"

"I still loved it," She said sincerely sipping on her tea and taking a cookie. "I shouldn't even be eating cookies, the chicken is nearly done."

"You sure Charlie won't mind me being here?"

Riley tensed up at the mention of Charlie, Lucas noticed her hesitance to answer. "He shouldn't."

"Yeah, but no guy wants his fiancee hanging out with her ex."

"What are you on his side now?" She muttered getting up take the chicken out of the oven.

"Of course not," He insisted. "It's just I wouldn't want to cause an argument between you two."

She pursed her lips. "It shouldn't matter you're my friend. I am allowed to spend time with you. It's completely innocent."

"Even after we kissed and I confessed my love for you?" Lucas's eyes flew up to his hairline. "Yeah, pretty innocent. Totally platonic."

She was plating up the food and placing it on the table. "It was a mistake."

His eyes snapped to her face, his features distorted into an expression that completely read as devastation. Riley quickly backtracked.

"I don't regret it happening," She told him sitting down. "I just think I shouldn't have done it while being committed to someone else. I feel awful Lucas. I want to kiss you but I don't want to hurt Charlie. It's all so confusing."

Lucas held her hand gently. "You're confused and that's okay," He sighed, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "I dumped all this stuff on you and you need time to process how you feel. I know Charlie means a lot to you."

"He does," She swallowed hard. "He makes me happy sometimes. He's always traveling and very secretive. He sometimes makes me feel like I'm always on the bottom of his priority list. Other times, he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm so lucky to have someone like him by my side.

She blinked back a couple of tears. "He loves to shower me with things," She said. "Especially after our arguments. We make up, yet it constantly feels like we're clashing. I do love him, Lucas. He's help me through so much. I just don't know why I feel like something is missing."

"Like you need more in a relationship?" He suggested. "You need someone who can commit to you, not give you fifty percent instead of a hundred. But at the same time you feel like you can't commit to them and you're not sure why. You need something that's not there. You want a deeper understanding, a deeper connection. You want a relationship in which you can build each other up and talk about everything."

"Yes." She tossed him an inquiring look. "That's exactly it."

"Same thing happened to me," He revealed. "I didn't feel that connection with any girls I tried dating back in Texas. That's why I stopped trying altogether."

"How do you know that's exactly what I wanted?"

"I want that too." He took a deep breath. "I want that because we had that and it's something everyone wants."

"Lucas."

"I know," He nodded sympathetically. "You need time to figure out what you want and what you feel. I just want you to know that this time I won't give you up so easily. I'm prepared to fight for you, Riley. For us."

Her eyes were swimming with tears and his with determination. He leaned forward, his lips hovering near hers, but he quickly pecked her cheek instead. Her breath hitched at the the closeness and she smiled weakly at him as he pulled away.

"I love you, Riles." He grinned. "Nothing will change that."

She sucked in a deep breath. "I just need some time to figure out what I want, Lucas. You mean so much to me, but Charlie does too."

"I know, Riley," He said. "I'm not going anywhere, take your time. I should get going. We didn't really even eat."

"We can always have a proper dinner next time."

"Next time?" He quirked an eyebrow on her, getting up from his seat.

"I mean if you want," She said. "We don't have to get together."

"I want to," He smiled at her. "I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow. If that's okay."

"It is!" She said too enthusiastically. "Charlie will be heading out of town early tomorrow and I get really bored. Maya's usually always with Josh and Farkle and Zay usually do whatever it is they do. Lunch with you sounds lovely."

"Great," He beamed at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He exited her apartment bubbling with happiness.

Riley stared at the door, her mind wandering to the kiss she had shared with Lucas. She was marrying Charlie soon, yet she felt something for Lucas. Did she still love him? Charlie made her happy, but he also treated her like a child that needed to be constantly scolded. He made her feel even more insecure about herself, but she also knew she was lucky to have him. In her eyes, she wasn't anything great and she felt so unbelievably lucky to have someone like Charlie who overlooked her insecurities and her goofy personality.

Lucas on the other hand, made her feel like she was floating. He made her feel like she was special. He always had. Yet she didn't think she deserved someone like him.

Riley didn't know what to do. She cared for Charlie, but it almost felt like she was marrying him because she owed him for everything he had done for her. Yet she couldn't bring herself to give in to Lucas fully, too afraid that he'll leave her for someone better.

That's what destroyed their relationship. Both their insecurities. She needed time to see if what she feels for Lucas was bigger than what she feels for Charlie. She didn't want to string either of them along and she needed to figure who she loved more.

Some part of her deep down knew it was Lucas, but that same part was hesitant to tell Charlie. She was scared as to how he would react. What if she was wrong? What if she thought she wanted Lucas and then regrets it? Or vice versa.

She wished Missy Bradford had never faked the cheating scandal in the first place. She wished Lucas wouldn't have gave up on them so easily, thinking that it'd be the best for her. She wished she didn't feel conflicted between two guys who were nothing alike.

Lucas Friar stepped into Topanga's he wanted to get some pastries for Zay. He loved the pastries from there and Lucas figured it would make for a very good 'thank you for your hospitality' gift. He ordered different types of goodies and waited for them to be ready.

"Lucas Friar is that you?" Lucas turned to face Missy Bradford eyeing him like a predator does to a prey.

He gulped and shifted uncomfortably. "Y-yeah it is. How are you Missy?"

"Very good...now," She strolled towards them, swaying her hips and flicking her long hair back. "Wow you've gotten so...muscular," She bit her lip as she squeezed his arm.

He awkwardly pulled it away from her touch. "Thank you I guess."

His order was ready and he quickly went to pay for it. Missy followed her eyes gleaming and her mouth turned up in a smirk.

"How about you buy me dinner tomorrow?" She asked, her fingers ghosted up and down his arm.

"Straightforward as always," He muttered. "Missy I-"

"Relax, Texan He-Man," She rolled her eyes."We can go just as friends. I haven't seen you in a long time and I want to catch up."

"No offense Missy but last time we hung out, you made it seem like we slept with each other."

"Lucas I've changed," She looked at him through her thick eyelashes. "I want to buy you dinner as an apology for what I did. I know I harmed you and Riley. Please I think we really need to clear the air between us. It's been nagging me ever since I started that cheating scandal and I can't live with myself."

Lucas shot out a resigned sigh. "Okay. Tomorrow we can meet up at Gianna's Italian Restaurant at seven. Is that fine?"

"Of course!" She beamed. She leaned in to give him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Lucas ducked out of the bakery and onto the busy New York streets.

Missy turned her phone on and quickly dialed Charlie's number.

"I got him right where we want him." She said.

"Excellent," Charlie hung up the phone and faced Riley.

"Sweetheart how about we eat ice cream and watch your favorite show?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"But you hate that show?" Her eyebrows pulled together.

"You love it," He murmured into her neck, giving her a soft kiss. "And I love you. Do you love me?"

Riley hesitated for a moment, "Yes."

"Good." He pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her deeply.

She kissed him back, but her insides didn't explode they way they did with Lucas.

He pulled back. "I've been thinking what if we got to the Hamptons," He said. "All of us go. Your friends, my friends. You can invite Maya, Josh, Zay, Farkle and even Lucas!"

Riley gave him a weird look.

"You won't mind if Lucas came?"

"Not if I can invite Billy and Missy," He shrugged.

"Missy?" Her face paled.

"Yeah, I mean you and Lucas are just friends right?" He said. "Missy is my friend. I don't think them both being there should affect you that much. Unless you lied to me about Lucas just being your friend."

"No, no. That sounds like a lovely idea." She insisted, but she was suddenly not feeling so good about it.

"Great," He kissed her forehead. "This weekend will be a weekend no one will forget."

* * *

 **Note: Missy and Charlie are up to no good. Riley is confused. Lucas is fighting for what he wants. Zay will get his pastries. It can't possibly get more complicated, right? Wrong, it's about to get more complicated and more dramatic.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas wiped his hands on his pants, his mouth chewing deliberately on a piece of breadstick, as he waited for Missy Bradford. He glanced around the restaurant it wasn't huge, but it held a warmth to it that made him feel like he was at his own home.

He caught sight of Missy sashaying her slick satin dress that dipped low on the front and was a bit too short for the family restaurant. Her hair was done in a curly updo and she had a bright smile on her face. She swooped down to kiss Lucas's cheek, leaving him a bright red lipstick stain.

"Hi Missy." He wondered if he sounded as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Hi Lukey Pooky," She hummed with a flutter of her eyelashes. "Oh everything sounds so good."

"They've got great, authentic Italian food," He assured her.

The waiter showed up and they ordered their food and drinks.

"So," Missy said picking up a breadstick. "How was Texas?"

"It was great," He said shortly.

"Just great?"

"Yeah," He nodded "I mean I got my dream job, so that's nice."

"Which is…?"

"I became a veterinarian," He said. "It took me seven years of hard work, but it was worth it."

"So twenty six and still single?" She asked her mouth quirking up seductively.

Lucas cleared his throat. "I did date. I just didn't have much luck."

"The right girl will show up," She smiled. "She could be right in front of you and you wouldn't even know."

Not likely, he thought.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"I mean a lot of people we graduated with are married or getting married," She waved the breadstick around as she spoke. "I mean look at Riley and Charlie soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Gardner!"

His jaw twitched at the mention of Riley and Charlie. If he had heat vision he knew the flower pot nearby would explode in flames. He sucked a breath and forced a smile. The waiter came by with their food and Missy quickly began to dig in.

"I mean they are so cute!" She squealed through mouthful of linguine. "They look so happy and so in love." Her dark eyes stayed fixed on him, gauging his reaction.

He stilled himself, forcing his smile even wider. "Yeah, I'm so happy for them."

She grabbed her drink and raised it up for a toast. "To the happy couple!" She cheered.

Lucas gritted his teeth and reluctantly raised his glass. Missy noted his hesitancy with a smirk. He brought his glass near hers and clanked them.

This night was going to be long.

After a long dinner, Lucas happy that this night was coming to a close. He had been sad that due to some unfortunate circumstance, Riley hadn't made it to lunch. Dinner with Missy had been a rodeo he hadn't enjoyed so much.

The waiter brought the check and she pulled out money.

"Oh Missy I've g-" He started but was cut off by her voice.

She held up her hand and tossed him a look. "I said I was buying."

"Let me do it."

"Oh, always the gentleman. It's the twenty first century, Lukey. I'm buying."

"Missy-" He sighed, but gave in. "Fine. Okay. Thank you for dinner."

She rose from her seat and pecked his cheek again.

"I am sorry for everything I did, Lukey," She said softly. "I want to be friends, if that's okay with you."

After a moment, he nodded. "It is, Missy."

"Great!" She grinned. "I gotta go but goodnight Lukey Pooky!" She blew him a kiss and winked flirtatiously before sashaying out of the restaurant.

Lucas walked around the New York streets admiring the beautiful city lights and the constant buzz of the city. He missed all of this. He missed seeing all the bright, glamorous lights, all the laughter and shouts from the people, even all the honking!

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Riley was calling them.

"Hello," He breathed. He couldn't be sure why he was getting so nervous over a phone call.

"Hi," Her voice was soft and delicate. "I wanted to ask you something," She paused. "I just don't know if it'll put you in an uncomfortable position."

"What is it?" He inquired peering up at the starry sky.

The stars reminded him of the twinkle in her eyes he always got drowned in.

"Charlie planned a mini vacation," She said. "It's out in South Hampton. All of the group is coming and I was wondering if you'd like to come too."

Lucas considered it for a bit before answering, "I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"I understand," She murmured.

"You didn't let me finish," He told her. "I don't think it's a good idea, but I'm going. I feel like Gardner will give me a hard time."

"He won't," She tried to reassure him but it didn't sound truthful.

"When are we going?" He asked walking down the familiar street to Zay's apartment.

"This weekend." She replied softly. "Charlie has this house out there. He said he's inviting Billy and Missy and I get to invite all of you wonderful people to keep me from going insane."

Lucas let out a small chuckle. "I'm surprised Gardner hasn't driven you insane already."

"He's gotten close," She giggled. "I have to go Charlie's here and we're going to a fancy dinner party with these investors. I'll text you more details later, yeah?"

"Yeah," He said reaching the apartment building. "Good night Riley."

"Good night Lucas." She hung up on him and he scaled the stairs until he finally got to Zay's apartment.

This whole trip was going to be long.

* * *

"Sunscreen?"

"Check."

"Sandals?"

"Check."

"Cute summer clothes? Road trip snacks? Sexy bikinis to show off in?"

"Check. Double check and Maya!"

"What Riles?" Maya gifted her with an innocent smile and a flutter of her eyelashes.

Riley laughed, throwing her arms around Maya. Maya hugged her back tightly, giggling along with her.

"Riley if you hold her like that any longer, I might just have to fight you for her," Josh chuckled making his way towards where Riley and Maya were in Riley's bedroom.

Riley and Maya had been double checking they had everything they needed for the trip. Josh went straight to Maya and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Guys Charlie said our ride is here!" Zay shouted from the living room.

They all went downstairs to find a luxury bus waiting in the parking lot. Zay nearly cried at the sight, dropping his half eaten pastry and running inside. He ran out with his mouth hanging open.

"It has a flat screen tv with the latest game console in the market," He gasped. "That ain't no regular bus. That's like something you'd see some famous boy band touring in." He ran towards Charlie to pat him affectionately on the back. "Gracias amigo. Have I ever told you, you are like a brother to me? True MVP."

"Zay!" Lucas shrieked, his eyes bulging out.

"Oh no, Lucas is jealous," Farkle laughed as he grab Smackle's hand.

"Oh Lukey don't be jealous," Missy said going up to him and caressing his arm.

Riley looked away uncomfortably and Charlie noticed. Maya suggested they all go inside and get on the road.

"So I initially wanted to go to South Hampton, but I remembered I recently bought a house in East Hampton," Charlie told them as they all made their ways inside. "It's about a two hour drive compared to South Hampton's four hour drive."

"You bought a house?" Zay's mouth was hanging wide open again.

"I am rich, Zay," Charlie shrugged like it was nothing. "I have my own company remember? Just like Farkle has Minkus International now, I have Gardner Industries."

"You like to mention your wealth a lot, Gardner." Lucas putted in.

"It's something to be proud of," Charlie said puffing up his chest. "I mean unlike you, I've become successful."

Lucas's fisted balled up and he was about to answer when someone answered for him.

"Lucas is successful," Riley said with a tinge of passion. "He has his dream job, something he never thought he could accomplish and he worked just as hard to be where he is as you did and I am immensely proud of him."

Lucas chest swelled with pride and he threw a smug grin at Charlie who was angrily stomping towards where the driver's seat was to go tell the driver they were ready to go.

"I'm proud of you too, Lukey!" Missy cheered catching him off guard as she threw her arms around him and landing a big wet kiss near the corner of his mouth.

Riley stared at them, her stomach twisting up. She ignored them and rushed towards a seat. Missy dragged Lucas off towards the end of the bus.

The bus ride was taking a long time and Riley was extremely bored. Billy was playing video games with Zay, Josh and Maya were cuddling, and Farkle and Smackle were playing chess on the small table. Charlie was on his computer near the end of the bus. She felt a somebody plop in the seat next to hers and she glanced up to see Lucas.

"Hi," He smiled.

"Hi," She beamed.

"What are you doing?" He asked nodding towards her open books and notepad.

"Just writing and reading stuff," She shrugged. With a bitter taste in her mouth she remembered Missy. "What did Missy bore you already?"

"Actually she fell asleep," He said. "I thought Charlie would be connected at your hip."

With a deep sigh, she shook her head. "He's working on some business stuff and simultaneously talking to his campaign manager. Right now I'm just an afterthought. Like always."

Lucas grew quiet for a moment, then blurted out, "Then why are you still with him?"

She bit her lip. "It's complicated."

"It always is with you," His eyes flickered between Josh and Maya to Farkle and Smackle. Both couples were looking at each other lovingly and enjoying each other's company. "I just always thought when you decided to commit to someone for life, you'd be happily in love, like them. Riley, you don't seem happy or in love."

"I-I am." She stuttered. "I mean how could I not be, Lucas?"

Lucas turned to look her in the eye and her breath caught in her throat.

"Everything about you and Charlie makes sense," He murmured softly. "But is your heart really in it, Riley? I see the way you are with him and the way you were with me and there's a major difference. This could be me just seeing into things too much and being hopeful, but with me you always seemed happy and your feelings seemed genuine. With him, you look like you're forcing yourself to feel something that's not there. Wouldn't be the first time when it came to him."

Even after all these years, he knew her like the back of his hand, and that completely floored Riley and left her shaking in her seat.

"We're here folks!" The bus driver declared slowing to a stop.

Without another word, Lucas got up and made his way out of the bus, leaving Riley sitting there motionless.

They got off to see a huge house with perfectly manicured lawns and an olympic pool and jacuzzi. From the patio you could see the stretch of gleaming water and smooth sand. The beach was beyond beautiful and Riley couldn't wait to go jumping in its deep blue waters.

"Wow, buddy," Zay said astonished as he glanced at Charlie. "You really outdid yourself."

"Yeah man you did!" Billy agreed. "This gonna be fun!"

Riley sure hoped so.

* * *

They were all huddled on the patio underneath the beautiful starry sky, enjoying the warm glow of the fire from the fire pit. Maya was strumming her guitar and filling the air with her magnificent voice. Josh gazed at her with lopsided grin, his eyes shining with admiration and love. She finished the song and they all clapped.

"Wow Maya who knew you actually had a talent," Missy said flicking her long brown hair behind her shoulder.

"She has many talents!" Josh stated tucking his girlfriend into his arms. "Don't you, beautiful?"

Maya smiled and kissed Josh. Missy turned back to Lucas and then the group.

"How about we play a game?"

"Aren't we too old for games?" Maya muttered.

"What kind of game?" Zay asked his eyes lighting up with interest.

"Truth or dare?" She shrugged.

"Oh please," Maya scoffed.

"I like that game," Billy insisted. "But I wouldn't mind playing spin the bottle with you, sweet cheeks."

Missy's nose wrinkled. "Ew no, Billy."

"Okay I'll ask first!" Zay shrieked delightedly. "Josh truth or dare?"

"Dare." He grinned.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping into the beach." Zay smirked.

"You just wanna see all of this, don't you Zay?" Josh chuckled gesturing to his body.

"You know it, Sugar." Zay winked seductively and the group laughed. "Nah, I'm just kidding man."

"I've got a dare for Missy," Charlie said ominously.

"I didn't pick though," She pouted but with the look Charlie was giving her, she quickly caught on. "What is it?"

He paused. "I dare you to kiss Lucas."

Riley's eyes flew to Lucas and then Missy. She grabbed his face between her slender hands and began to lean in. Their lips crashed and Missy ran her hands all over him. He was immobile but then his hand went to her shoulder but Missy quickly grabbed it and laced it with hers. She sat herself on his lap and deepened the kiss.

Riley stood up abruptly not being able to stand the sight of them.

"I don't feel too well," She confessed before walking away. The last thing she saw clearly was Maya's sympathetic look.

She rushed off, her eyes flooding with tears that she tried to keep in. Seeing them kissing brought back all these memories. For the longest time, she had thought that Lucas had cheated on her with Missy and seeing them in such a passionate liplock felt like she was being burned inside out.

Lucas pushed Missy off him and looked wildly around at where Riley had gone to.

"Riley." He gasped standing up. He was about to go after her when Charlie grabbed his arm.

"She's my fiancee," He hissed. "I'll go after her."

Charlie gave him a deadly glare and went in search of Riley. She was in the house making her way to their shared bedroom.

"What the hell Riley?" Charlie snarled closing the door behind him roughly.

"I-I felt sick, Charlie." She stammered, trying to keep the tears from shedding. "I think I'm coming up with something." She sat on the edge of the bed as he approached.

"The only thing you're coming up with is bullshit," He snapped. "What do you think I'm dumb? I saw the way you looked when they kissed, Riley." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up forcefully. "Tell me do you still love him?"

"How could you say that Charlie?" She said, fear coloring her voice.

"Tell me Riley." He growled tightening his grip on her arm.

"Ow! Charlie you're hurting me!" She hissed in pain, trying to push him off her.

"Oh like you're hurting me?" He snapped. "You're selfish, Riley. You don't care if I get hurt. You love Lucas don't you? Don't you?"

"No," She answered terrified. "Charlie stop this isn't you!"

Charlie suddenly released her and she collapsed onto the bed whimpering.

"Oh my gosh Riley I'm so sorry-" He apologized, his eyes wide from realization of what he had done.

"Go," She whispered, broken. "Please go, I want to be alone."

"Riley-"

"Go!" She shrieked.

Charlie exited the room and Riley exploded into tears. He had promised he would never hurt her physically again, he had broken that promise and that left Riley terrified of what he would do if she had admitted she did love Lucas.

"I can't love Lucas," She sobbed hugging a pillow. "I can't. Charlie...he would...he…"

She didn't finish her sentence as new wave of tears got the best of her.

* * *

 **Note: Well, that happened. Missy and Lucas, is that going anywhere? We'll see what's in store for them. Charlie's got some issues he needs to work out. Riley is slowly breaking. Maya and Josh are too cute. Zay... still loves his pastries.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Riles?" The voice paused, but kept knocking on the wooden door. "Riley open up! Honey! RILEY!"

RIley stirred, her eyes flew open and she glanced around the room dizzily. She had bundled up on the bed, her body sticky from sweat and her hair was odd and misshapen. She grumbled out a response to the voice and fell back onto her pillows, the stream of bright sunshine from her windows illuminating her lumpy form.

Maya walked in wearing a flowy summer dress with her hair perfectly curled. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips set in a line and her eyes scanned over Riley with concern.

"'Peaches." Riley croaked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but she remembered crying.

"Honey," Maya murmured plopping down on the bed next to Riley. "Charlie didn't sleep here with you, did he?"

Riley dodged the question with one of her own, "What time is it?"

"Eleven in the morning," Maya said. "He slept in one of the guest rooms."

"It's late, Maya!" Riley groaned. "You should have woken me earlier."

"You felt sick yesterday, I thought you needed more rest," Maya shrugged. "Are you guys having problems again?" She continued to probe.

"I feel better," She told her throwing the duvet off her body, and grabbing some clothes and a towel. "Much better. Charlie and I...we just had an argument. No biggie."

"No biggie?" Maya scoffed. "He seemed pretty ticked off. He even shouted at Lucas at one point. What did you guys argue about anyway? You're feelings for Lucas?"

"No Maya don't be ridic-" Riley stopped mid sentence. She spun around to face Maya. "Feelings?"

"Well, yeah," A smirk formed on Maya's lips. "It's obvious you still love him, Riles."

"Like," Riley stated abruptly, continuing her quest of searching for things to freshen up with. "I like Lucas. I like him like a friend, Maya. Like a brother even." She hastily grabbed her face wash and loofa from her bag along with her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Maya let out a bark of laughter and shook her wild curls. "Do not feed me that nonsensical crap again Riley. You never have and never look at Lucas Friar like a brother."

Riley dashed into the adjacent bathroom, and spilled all her toiletries and clothes on the countertop. "Yes I have," She insisted warily.

"Riley, I'm not stupid, you never have," Maya rebutted. "You look at him like Josh and I look at each other. With love, but also with yearning."

Riley grabbed her brush and squirted toothpaste on it and brushed her teeth with a hint of madness. Maya popped up by the door grinning widely. Riley spat out the foamy toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth.

"No I do not," She hissed running her fingers through her knotted hair.

Maya bit her lip playfully. "Yes, you do honey. You love Lucas."

"Maya!" Riley gritted frustratingly.

"You, Riley Matthews love Lucas Friar!" She shrieked happily, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down. "Admit it!"

After a prolonged paused, Riley bowed her head in defeat. "Fine, I do. I love Lucas Friar. Happy?"

"Yes," Maya beamed. "I knew it! Oh this is great!" She clapped gleefully. "Now, cancel the wedding!"

"I can't do that." Riley admitted feebly.

"Why not? It's easy!" Maya said her eyes sparkling. "I mean it's a lot of calling but I'll help!"

"Maya, I can't do that because I love Charlie too."

"Oh." Maya's face fell as she looked over Riley's distraught face. Never once had Riley actually loving Charlie crossed her mind. She had always thought she was just with him because she couldn't be with Lucas, and somehow Charlie was the only suitor she didn't completely hate.

"I know." Riley sighed, upset with how badly she was making a mess of things.

"Does Charlie know how you feel about Lucas?" Maya's voice didn't raise above a whisper.

"No," She lied. She knew Charlie knew, but she wanted to push whatever she felt for Lucas down. "Maya, I'm not even sure what I feel for Lucas is real, or if it's just memories and old feelings bubbling up for the heck of things. I love Charlie, I'm marrying him. That's not changing."

Maya's eyes swept over Riley's face, analyzing every twitch of her mouth, every furrow of her eyebrows. Maya sighed, wiped her hands on her pants and gave Riley a forced smile.

"Okay, Riles," She said in a small, uncertain voice. "It's what you want right?"

"Yeah." Riley's voice was hollow and it didn't go unnoticed by Maya.

Maya's eyes narrowed but she didn't push. "Alright. Then I guess the wedding is still on." She exited from her room.

Riley turned on the shower and hopped in, feeling a fresh set of tears knotting her throat. For a moment, she let the cool water wash away all her worry.

I'm doing what is best for everyone concerned, she thought.

* * *

Maya strolled into the living room to find Farkle, Zay and Lucas lounging around watching a baseball game. She could see Missy and Billy playing in the pool from the patio door. Charlie she knew for sure had gone out to town.

"Guys," She snapped her fingers addressing their eyes to her. "Listen up. We need to continue our plan but really push it."

Lucas groaned, turning his body to shove his face into the throw pillows. "Maya stop," He grumbled. "Our plans aren't working. I told Riley I loved her and she tells me she loves Charlie and me. She's stuck and confused. I'm tired of feeling like I'm constantly getting rejected."

"But you're not getting rejected, Ranger Rick," Maya told him grabbing a pillow and smacking him lightly. "She loves you."

Lucas twisted his face to giver her a pointed look. "She also loves Charlie. Are you not getting that?"

"Yes," Maya said slowly. "Are you not getting the fact that she still loves you and you love her? Also, that Charlie has to go."

"Oh, but if he goes this all goes," Zay exclaimed baffled, gesturing to the house.

"Zay I have a house bigger than this in South Hampton," Farkle told him.

"Oh yeah," Zay nodded, grinning widely. "Yeah, Creepy Charlie has to go. Plus when I send him on pastry runs he always gets me the wrong ones. I think he secretly hates me. Lucas is always on point with the pastries he gets me. Lucas will be better for Riley than Charlie."

"So that's your reasoning as to why Lucas is better than Charlie for Riley?" Farkle questioned him, furrowing his eyebrows. "Pastry runs really?"

"The art of choosing the right pastries is important," Zay shrugged. "It says a lot about a person. I know Riley will be more happy with Lucas, because I am always happy when he gets me the right pastries. Charlie makes me unhappy and he doesn't satisfy my needs correctly. Plus his hair looks like the Cookie Monster cut it for him with his mouth thinking it was cookies. Lucas over here looks like he could be on the cover of an Abercrombie and Fitch bag. I mean is it getting hot in here or is it just Lucas?"

The group laughed and Zay grinned satisfied to ease the tension that was slowly building in the room.

"Lucas this is your story," Maya told him helping him up from the couch. "Take charge, you decide the outcome. We all know you and Riley are meant to be. Cheese Souffle isn't who Riley needs or wants. She needs you. She wants you. She just needs to see that more clearly."

"Go talk to her, Lucas," Josh said clapping him in the back. "I think you are the only son-in-law my brother Cory would want. You've been practically part of the family since middle school. You're the only one I see Riley marrying."

Lucas smiled warmly at Josh, feeling so honored and ecstatic to hear all those words coming Josh.

"Thank you," Lucas said genuinely happy. "For all that."

"Anytime brother," Josh abruptly grabbed Lucas and pulled him into a brotherly hug then released him. His face serious but with a glimmer in his eyes. "Now go talk to Riley and don't leave that room until you convince her your love story isn't over and that Charlie isn't for her."

Lucas glanced at the supportive looks his friends wore and marched down the hallway into Riley's room, a determined expression on his face and a happy spring in his step.

* * *

Charlie had opened the door to the house catching everything that Maya and the group had just said. Every word of it. Did Lucas really think he'd come and sweep Riley away?

Lucas is dead wrong if he thinks that, he thought.

He went out the front door again and walked around the house to the backyard to see Missy and Billy splashing each other in the pool.

"I need your help," He said softly making sure no one inside could hear them. He crouched at the edge of the pool and Missy and Billy swam closer to him.

"What is it, Charlie?" Billy asked analyzing Charlie closely. "What happened?"

Charlie unclenched his jaw and he cast a dark look at the house. "They have a plan to get Lucas to win Riley's think she'll fall for Lucas's innocent hero act again."

Billy's face was drained of color. "I'm so sorry man. How can we help?"

"Well, Missy still needs to continue her part of the plan," Charlie stated with a sinister smirk. "Billy I need you to cosy up to Zay. You guys are somewhat close and I need him to be on my side. Get him to spill everything that happens between Riley and Lucas."

"But Lucas and him are best friends." Billy said. "Charlie, Lucas is a good guy."

Charlie turned his head to Billy, his face livid and burning with color.

"A good guy?" He chuckled darkly. "Don't make me laugh Billy. I thought you were my friend. I thought I can count on you. I guess people show their true colors when things go awry right. They leave their friend right when they most need them."

"Charlie you know I have your back." Billy insisted uneasily.

"Oh do you?" Charlie gave him a sarcastically surprised look. "It doesn't feel like it on my end."

Billy sighed, a small frown forming on his lips. "Well I do. I'll do what you ask. I'll make sure Zay thinks you're the one for Riley and that he tells me everything."

"Good," Charlie said coldly. "Missy you do what you do best. Break up budding relationships. Riley and Lucas aren't meant to be together. Make sure they know that. I expect Riley to see him for the scum he is."

"Oh Charlie," Missy tossed him a malicious grin. "By the time I'm done, Riley won't want anything to do with Lucas. She'll hate him."

"Great," He pursed his lips, pondering for a moment. "Give it time before you initiate your side of the plan Missy. They need to think Lucas has a fighting shot with Riley, then everything will crumble. Let Riley and Lucas rekindle whatever stupid feelings they once felt for each other. Then we pull the rug from under them."

Missy and Charlie looked at each other with sinister excitement while Billy shifted uncomfortably. He didn't think it was the right thing to do, but Charlie had been a close friend of his for a really long time and he didn't think he could betray him. He knew Riley still loved Lucas. He also knew what Charlie felt for her wasn't love. It was a bizarre obsession he had, an obsession of this fantasy world in which he got the girl he for so long had thought he wanted. It wasn't love for Charlie, but a routine. He had been after Riley for so long and in competition with Lucas Friar for her heart, and Lucas always seemed to come out victorious. At this point, Charlie wasn't whisking Riley away out of love, he was planning on doing it to finally show Lucas that he was superior. That he had won the final round and he would forever hold that over Lucas.

Billy knew that Charlie had once loved Riley, but now he was only kidding himself. He didn't care for her, he cared that she made him look good. She was the daughter of a well-known lawyer turned senator, and a principal who was known in Greenwich Village for turning the youth into promising people who was now a very trusted member of the school board. Riley was a humanitarian and very well-known for her fighting for feminism. She had garnered many positive reviews from her speeches and had even presented a speech for a UN Women campaign, thus making her the perfect candidate for the position of Charlie's wife.

Charlie wanted nothing more than to become a politician now, having Riley at his side, someone from a good enough background with a pair of well respected parents and her being fighting for the people who didn't have a strong enough voice, automatically made him seem like a good option. It made him seem like he cared about the country and the people, when in reality he only cared for the money and position of power. He also only cared about rubbing it all in Lucas's face.

Billy didn't think Charlie had always been this way. He was a good guy, he was just slowly being consumed with wanting power and money. Bill knew Charlie had been the only boy in his family and his mom was widow, so he had come from a poor and broken family. Now, he had so much money and he wanted more. He had let it all get through his head.

Riley needed someone who can make her happy, not use her and dispose of her after they were done with her. Billy had never once betrayed Charlie, but he was seriously considering to do so now. Charlie needed multiple wake up calls. He just didn't think he had the guts to stand up to Charlie and do what was right. He didn't have many friends and losing one wasn't in his agenda, even if doing something wrong was slowly eating him away.

* * *

Riley finished taking a shower and exited the bathroom, only to find Lucas waiting for her sitting on her recently made bed. She gasped, clutching at her chest, thankful that she had decided to change in the bathroom and not the bedroom.

"You scared me," She uttered breathlessly. She combed her fingers through her wet hair trying to make herself presentable as she took as seat next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry," He murmured apologetically, raking his fingers through his hair nervously.

"It's fine," She gnawed at the corner of her lip, her gazed fixed on her window. She could see the sea from her position and it calmed her. "So it's been an...interesting vacation so far."

"Yeah, I guess," Lucas shrugged. "Missy really laid one..one me." He cleared his throat awkwardly and placed his interlocked hands on his lap.

Riley sat up straighter and her voice was slow and hard as she spoke, "She certainly did."

"It meant nothing."

"Why do you think I need to know that?"

"I know you feel something for me," Lucas declared softly. "I don't want you thinking that I feel anything for Missy."

"It wouldn't be the first time I thought that, would it?"

"Riley," Lucas sucked in a deep breath and turned in his spot to look at her. Her eyes remained on the window but she adjusted her shoulders slightly, her body was less stiff. "I never have and never will have feelings for Missy Bradford."

Riley glanced down at her fingers, her engagement ring catching her eyes, she pushed down the bile rising in her throat from the sight of it. "I know," She admitted closing her eyes and focusing on the breeze coming in through the open window.

"Just like I know your feelings for Charlie aren't true."

Her eyelids flew open and she turned her bewildered gaze to him.

"That's not true!" She insisted hotly.

Lucas leaned in closer, his breath caressing her cheek. "It is Riley. Stop denying it," He lifted his hand and brushed a finger along the column of her throat and felt her swallow nervously. "Stop trying to convince yourself that what you feel for him is much stronger than what you feel for me."

She quirked her head to the side, her eyes boring into his. She could feel her body crackle with electricity as his fingers stroked from her throat to her collarbone then back up to her cheek.

"I don't need to convince myself of what is real."

The side of his lip lifted up into a lazy smirk, Riley melted at the sight of it.

"So if I kiss you you won't feel anything?" He inquired. "If I kiss you again...you won't kiss me back. If you say so. I won't kiss you. I'll take your word on it. Unless you want me to kiss you." He leaned in more and whispered into her ear, "Do you want me to kiss you?" He slid his lip along her earlobe before pulling away, a satisfied smile on his face from her shiver.

She looked at him with a strange mix of want and fear, she feared she'd melt into his arms as soon as his lips touched hers. She didn't care if she regretted it later, she wanted more than nothing to feel his lips on hers and his arms around her making feel secure and protected.

She relented hesitantly, "Kiss me."

He did. He crashed his mouth against hers, moving it passionately. His arms wound around her and she felt a warmth spread inside her, she always felt so content and secure tucked in his arms. He bit on her bottom lip and she gasped. She pushed him onto the bed hard, running her fingers all over her body carelessly as she straddled him.. She knew it was wrong but she never wanted it to end.

He pulled away quickly, he didn't want to, but he wanted to have the upperhand. Something he knew he rarely got when it came to Riley.

"I thought you didn't feel anything when I kiss you," He bit back a grin. "That sure as hell didn't feel like anything from the way you kissed me."

She gasped, raising her palm up and bringing it down forcefully onto his arm, smacking him hard. He groaned, but it didn't stop him from giving her a cocky, lopsided grin.

"You're right, Lucas," She smiled softly at him and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "What I feel for you is so much stronger than for Charlie."

* * *

 **Note: Riley is letting her heart guide her. Billy is letting his mind guide him, will he tell the group of Charlie's plan? Zastry (Zay + pastry) is still going strong for anyone wondering. Lucas is on cloud nine but how long before he crashes down?**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucas smiled, brushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Glad you finally caught on," He stated smugly.

"Stop being so smug about it," She whacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Just kiss me."

He was about to oblige but then halted. "I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"You're still with Charlie. I shouldn't kiss you."

"About that..." She bit her lip. "I'm calling off the wedding. I can't be with Charlie when I love you."

Lucas's face lit up and he grinned at her. He pushed them both upright and he took her hands in his, kissing them lightly.

"Are you going to tell him today?" He asked her, brushing her fingers against his jaw.

Riley shook her head. "When we get back. I want all the privacy I can have for that announcement. Also, I need time to figure out what I'm going to say."

"Of course," He murmured, grabbing her body and pulling her onto lap and nuzzling her neck.

"Even if we had our bad times," She glanced down at to where she had the bruise had had created yesterday, which was covered with some really good concealer. "He still means something to me and I owe him a good explanation as to why we're calling off our wedding."

Lucas kissed her cheek and got up from the bed. "That's true. He'll be back soon. I respect him, reluctantly, but I do. I think it's best we keep our interactions to a minimum this weekend."

"I agree," She told him. "I already feel awful for us kissing."

"I'm going to go back into the living room," Lucas said as he walked towards the door. "Maya is going to have a field day after I tell her."

Riley smiled and watched as he walked away. She quickly busied herself with cleaning up the mess of makeup she left in the bathroom. She had done an excellent job in covering her bruised arm, but it still felt so sore. She didn't know how to tell her friends, or if she wanted to tell them. They never kept secrets from each other, not after Texas, but this was something she couldn't let out. She could only imagine what they would do to Charlie.

Riley felt like she owed him for putting up with her all these years. For mending her broken heart. She knew it was the wrong thing to do. She should have told someone the first time he ever emotionally abused her. She should have told someone that yesterday's bruise, wasn't the first bruise he had ever given her. These were the types of stories she'd talk about, the type she told everyone to avoid and she always told them to talk to someone and get help.

Yet she couldn't. She was terrified. Now she knew how all those girls she talked to about emotional and physical abuse felt. She was scared that Charlie would hurt her, or worst of all someone she cared about. She didn't want to think the worst of him, but lately that's all she ever saw. She couldn't tell anyone about it. At least not now.

* * *

Charlie Gardner walked around the beach watching as the setting sun slowly dipped towards the ocean. He kept his eyes on Riley who was sitting on the sand, her legs tucked in her arms and her chin resting on her knees. He watched as her eyes scanned over the dark blue waves crashing in on the smooth sand.

He also watched as Lucas Friar stared at her from afar, not even paying attention to Missy who was desperately trying to get his attention. Billy was tossing a football with Zay and he kept giving Charlie strange glances. He hoped Billy kept his end of the favor. They were friends but he knew Billy was also fond of Lucas since his middle school days. However, Charlie knew he'd remain loyal to him and not go tattling off to Lucas.

He made his way towards Riley taking a seat next to her on the sand. Her eyes were illuminated by the orange sunset, the golden flecks in her eyes becoming more prominent. She remained silent, rolling a small seashell in between her fingers. She looked so innocent and calm and he was reminded of their middle school days.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked hesitantly.

Her eyes remained fixed on the waves as she spoke, "Summer rain."

She turned to look at him, her eyes displaying an explosion of emotions. "I've always liked summer rain."

His face pulled together in confusion. "Summer rain?"

She nodded, "It's so calm. So peaceful and beautiful. Refreshing and reinvigorating."

"It's always seemed so boring and weird to me." He confessed looking away from her.

"I think it's unique," She stated with a note of passion. "It's special and pure. It can be a calm, subtle drizzle or a heavy, boisterous thunderstorm. It might be weird because it's in the summer, you'd expect sun. You'd think summer and rain don't go well together...but the combination is beautiful. "

"You're certainly passion about summer rain."

She blushed lightly. "It's just I've always let other influence what I thought about it. I've always liked summer rain and so many people thought they were boring. After a while, I let their opinions matter more to me than my own. I also let them take away that from me. For a long time, I hated summer rain," She admitted. "I never once fought for it, for what I thought about it. After a moment of clarity, I realized that everyone that tried to stop my love for it was wrong. It wasn't boring at all, it was worth loving. You can't help what you love, Charlie."

His eyes snapped back to her face, she was so eerily calm and devoid of emotion. "What is this about, Riley?"

Her eyes darkened along with the sky and she leaned in closer to him. "Do you love me, Charlie?"

Charlie scoffed, "Of course I do, Riley! What kind of a question is that?"

"How? How do you love me?"

"Riley," He groaned a hint of annoyance coloring his voice. "You know how. I may not passionately speak about it like you do with summer rain, but I do love you."

"Do you love me or do you love the memory of me?" Charlie's eyes flickered to hers, his stomach sinking at her shot at him. "Or do you simply love the image I give you as a politician?"

"R-Riley how can you possibly say that?" He could feel Josh and Maya's eyes on him as they neared the pair.

She bowed her head and her voice dropped, "Charlie, I never once saw you as a bad person who would just use me. I've always seen the good in you, but I've done a lot of thinking."

"Riley is this about last night," He glanced up at Josh and Maya and panicked as they got closer. "Baby, I'm sorry about that. I know you don't love, Lucas. How can you? He broke your heart and didn't even look back."

"I know some part of you loves me," She confessed absent-mindedly. "I'm not sure if I still know that part of you."

Charlie was about to respond when Maya and Josh approached them, both positively beaming and displaying their collection of seashells to Riley like little kids. Charlie politely excused himself and went to the cooler to get a drink. Lucas was hovering nearby, poking a stick into the bonfire. He dropped the stick into the fire and walked over to where Charlie was opening up a can of beer.

"I'm surprised you're not being followed by paparazzi," Lucas said grabbing a can for himself.

Charlie reluctantly turn to look at him, his eyes narrowed and his mouth formed into a scowl.

"I'm running for mayor not the latest teen heartthrob, Friar," He voiced coolly.

"Mayor today, senator tomorrow," Lucas said his voice hard. "What's next presidency?"

"Marriage," Charlie answered briskly, his eyes flickering over to where Riley was laughing with Maya and Josh, like a child on Christmas. "Marriage is next." He faced Lucas, trying to gauge his reaction.

Lucas's expression remained stoic, but Charlie noticed his hand tighten on his can. He smirked wanting nothing more than provoke Lucas.

"She'll make an amazing First Lady eventually, don't you think?" Charlie inquired with a hint of mockery. "President Charlie Gardner and First Lady Riley Gardner. Riley Gardner does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Lucas clenched the can firmer, his jaw tightening along with his grip and he tried his best to not full on punch Gardner.

"Oh wait," Charlie let out a humorless laugh. "I suppose you always thought Friar would be the last name she'd be taking as hers. Things don't always go our way, do they Friar?"

Lucas glanced up at Charlie who was still staring at Riley.

"I always knew she deserved someone better than you," Charlie admitted frankly. "You were never right for her."

"And you are?" His voice was harsher than he wanted it to be, he was struggling to remain calm with every line Charlie threw his way.

Charlie scoffed. "I'm a lot better for her than you."

"I may not be good for her," Lucas started, his voice dangerously low."But you aren't exactly qualified for the job of good husband, Gardner."

"Is that so?" Charlie remarked, his blue-green eyes taunting him. "Is that why she's wearing the ring I gave her? Is that why she chose me and not you?"

Lucas nearly blurted the change of plans Riley had recently told him. She wasn't going to marry Charlie and Charlie certainly had not won over Lucas.

"See, Friar, you're nothing but some Texan hothead," Charlie told him. "You're a veterinarian. Good for you. I run my own company and I'm going to be a politician. I'm successful, I have a thriving career and you have a struggling rundown clinic in Texas. Even in middle school, I was always above you. Face it, Friar, even if she chooses you, do you really think she'll stay with you?"

Lucas remained silent and Charlie continued, "She'll realize she could do better and she'll leave you. You can never make her happy. All you've ever done is make her unhappy. One day you'll lose your temper and hurt...her." Charlie finished softly, his eyebrows pulling together.

"I would never hurt her," Lucas voiced feebly, his mind swirling with Charlie's words.

"You already have." Charlie walked away from Lucas, but he caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean I already have?"

"You're setting her up for disappointment, Friar," Charlie explained exasperated. "You've hurt her so many times. The time you nearly kissed her best friend, the time in high school when you went along with the cheating scandal, and you'll really do a number on her when she sees the kind of man you really are. She'll be disappointed that she ever wasted her time on someone like you."

Charlie paused, glanced at Riley than at Lucas. "If you really loved her, you'd let her go. You'd let her be with someone who can truly make her happy and give her everything she's ever wanted. I'm sorry, Lucas, but that would never be you."

Lucas dropped his grip on Charlie. The light in his eyes washing away with the darkness of the sky. He watched as Charlie walked back to Riley. He noticed the way Riley showed him all the seashells excitedly. Noticed the way he'd laugh along with her and throw a joke here and there that would earn a playful punch from Josh.

He suddenly fell like he didn't belong there. He made his way towards the house ignoring the footsteps behind him. He really hoped it wasn't Missy finding the moment to strike when he was the most vulnerable.

"Lucas!" Lucas brushed off the voice and kept marching his way inside the house. "Lucas, man, wait! Hey!"

Billy grasped his arm and pulled him to a stop. Lucas breathed heavily, he was one second away from punching the nearest wall to him out of anger and frustration. His whole body was quivering and Billy stepped back.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked concerned.

"Do I look okay, Billy?" Lucas snapped hotly. He took a deep breath and addressed Billy more calmly, "I'm sorry I'm just not in a good mood. I appreciate your concern but I'd really like to be alone."

"What did Charlie say?"

"He didn't say anything. What makes you think that?"

"Well for starters you rampaged your way over here like the Hulk," Billy pointed out. "Also, it's Charlie. He's always running his mouth. He can't seem to stop saying things he's not supposed to."

"He didn't say anything," Lucas gritted his teeth, hoping that Billy would just leave him alone.

"You're a horrible liar," Billy said. "What did he say about Riley?"

"Why do you assume he mentioned Riley?"

Billy gave him a pointed look. "Oh I don't know lucky guess." He muttered sarcastically.

"It was nothing."

"It was something if it has you all fired up like this," Billy insisted. "You look like you wanna punch something and then crawl into a whole and cry."

"Thank you for that wonderful description," Lucas grumbled. "He just said something I knew all along, but I was just fooling myself. I stand no chance, Billy."

Billy's lips formed into a line and he glanced at Lucas with soft eyes. "Don't let others take away something from you, Lucas. Don't let them determine whether or not you deserve something or aren't good enough. Don't let their opinions matter more than yours."

"What if my opinion is the same as theirs?"

Billy pursed his lips, and Lucas can almost guess the mental debate he was having with himself. "You may think it is, but opinions change. Don't put yourself down. You're entitled to happiness too. Word of advice, fight for what you want. Hold on tight and don't let go."

Billy turned to walk away, only to look back and say, "If there's anything to chase. Chase love. It'll drag you to the very pits of hell, but you make sure to hold on tight. It'll be worth it in the end. Anything worth having takes time, Lucas."

* * *

Lucas couldn't sleep. Everything Billy told him was swirling in a dizzying vortex in his head, along with every one of Charlie's spiteful words. He got up, in need of a drink to quench his thirst.

He made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down.

"You sure are thirsty."

Lucas coughed and spluttered, his eyes flying to where Missy Bradford was standing with a short black silk nightie. He felt a hot flush rise from his neck to his face as Missy walked towards him provocatively. She ran her fingers along his chest and he flinched away from her touch.

"Are you okay, Lukey?" She asked with a bat of her eyelashes. "I heard all the rolling of the sheets from my room. Couldn't sleep?"

"N-no." He stuttered uncomfortably.

She took the glass away from him. "Here let me get you more water and we can talk all about it."

She went to go fill up the cup from the built in water dispenser in the fridge. Lucas took a seat on the island, his head resting in his hands. When Lucas wasn't looking Missy grabbed something she had tucked in her bra and dumped it into the water and watched it dissolve. She gave him the glass of water with a smile.

He downed it down quickly and Missy prompted him to speak about his troubles. He did so, his words slurring the more he spoke and he found himself losing his balance while sitting.

"Are you okay, Lucas?" God, he was really hating that question lately.

"I feel sick, Missy," He let out as Missy helped off the stool and led him towards his room.

He dizzily walked with her, taking advantage of her supporting arms in fear of falling if he tried walking by himself. They made it to his room and he glanced at Missy to thank her. His vision was blurred and he suddenly found himself staring at Riley.

"Thank you, Riley," He murmured collapsing onto his bed.

"Riley?" Missy questioned shutting the door. "I'm not-oh, I mean you're welcome, Lucas."

"Riley," Lucas murmured again rolling into his sheets and pulling Missy down with him.

Missy ran her hands under Lucas's shirt and he groaned. With a smirk, she yanked it off. Thinking it was Riley he pulled her in for a kiss, though it was brief as his vision was dimming.

"I want...I want to sleep." He confessed, closing his eyes slowly.

"Sure, honey," Missy said stripping his pants off and any article of clothing he currently had on.

She took off her nightie and slipped in bed with him, wrapping his arms around her.

This is exactly what Charlie wanted, she thought.

Charlie wanted Riley to think the worst of Lucas. Missy wished Charlie would want her. Except, like Lucas, he was too in love with the idea of Miss Perfect, the Great Riley Matthews.

* * *

Riley woke up to the stream of sunshine flooding her room. She rose from her bed groggily, Charlie was sleeping on the couch in her room. He was snoring away, completely unaware of the harsh sunlight hitting his face.

She had wanted to confront Lucas for his early, abrupt departure from last night's bonfire. She assumed he'd be awake by now. He surely got a good night's rest.

She tiptoed past Charlie and made her way to where Lucas was staying. She knocked once and heard a groan, which she took for a come in. She opened the door and gasped in shock in what she saw.

Missy was wrapped in Lucas's arms and they were both naked. They were both deeply asleep and she quickly closed the door, as quiet as she could. Her mind was reeling, and she could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes.

He had lied to her. He never loved her. It was all just a lie. There was physical evidence in that room, in that bed, that he never cared for her. She was a fool. How could she possibly think Lucas would ever want her over someone like Missy? He had slept with Missy and this time it was not a lie.

She rushed back towards her room, colliding with warm, sleepy body. Charlie.

"Riley? What's wrong?" He questioned his voice thick with sleep.

"Just hold me." Riley launched herself into his arms and he slowly guided them into their bedroom.

Charlie knew exactly where Riley had come from and if Missy had done her job correctly, he knew exactly what Riley had witnessed.

"Riley I have something I wanted to tell you," He said lifting her chin. "You won't tell me what's wrong and I'm not sure if it's a good time-"

"What is it, Charlie?"

"Due to a very important and extensive business trip, I was thinking we'd change the wedding date."

"When?"

"In a week or two," At the look on her face he added, "You have everything practically ready by now and I know it's soon but-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'm okay with it," She states, a feeble smile on her face.

Charlie beamed down at her. "Excellent!"

He brought her in for a hug, a sleek smirk playing on his face.

She didn't know what had brought on her sudden agreement, maybe it was the image of Lucas and Missy rolled up in his sheets or maybe her own mind pushing the idea of her never being truly happy. She had to move on from Lucas once and for all. Charlie could make her happy, or at least happy enough to just keep going. All she wanted to do was cry but that would only have Charlie questioning even more.

She was done with Lucas Friar. Done with all his lies and done with the idea of her happily ever after. Maybe some stories don't have a happy ending.


End file.
